


Souls Therapy

by Fancyfandomlife



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gaster is a therapist, Gen, I am in love with a non existent character, I love that AU bite me, M/M, No Smut, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Update tags as I go, W. D. Gaster - Freeform, actual antagonists, and slow updates, choose your pronouns, in which gaster can't bring himself to swear because he's such a c i n n a m o n rool, parents who are antagonists, probably going to be a slow burn, reader has no specified gender, reader swears, safe for kids, whew do I like drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancyfandomlife/pseuds/Fancyfandomlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human Souls are all different colors. Everyone expresses themselves differently. Can you Assist Dr. W.D. Gaster in his en-devour, or will things go side ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You want me to what?

Art; a creative method of expressing emotions. Something you had always been taught, even as a young child. Parents, relatives, friends, and extended family; they would always tell you, “You have so much talent!” accompanied by “You're such a natural!”. These comments spurred your life in art forward, propelling you to finish High School and enter a college of Art and Animation. You had always wanted to go and learn animation, growing up watching cartoons and anime, they inspired you to broaden your perspective of art... But there was a minor set back.

 

Money.

 

Money has always been an issue for you. You knew, right out of High School you wouldn't have enough to go to College; so with no way of paying for it, you were stuck with a receptionist job at a Therapist office. Not the ideal way you thought to spend your days, but you felt privileged non the less to have the job. Now, we all know that self insert characters have jobs that have special _meaning_ right? (someone fix the fourth wall please.) What happened to be special about this one, is it happened to be one of the first – and only – monster and human run therapy offices. This distinctively put you on the monster supporter side, obviously. Not that you minded. They where just like humans. They had feelings, most of them ate, some had kids, and they all had amazing personalities. You probably couldn't ask for a better job... except for the one distraction.

 

Dr. W.D. Gaster, The head monster therapist in the office.

 

He was – of course, the initial reason you were hired in the first place, him being the one to select you out of the other 20 or so people that had applied. Soon after your work started, you grew a strong admiration for the Doctor. One of those moments, is now.

 

“M(r/s/) (Y/N), would you wish to join me for coffee?” you hear the doctor ask, leaning on the counter. You look up from the computer where you currently are in a really heated game of 3D _Pinball_ Space Cadet and sigh,

“Yes, in a minute. I'm just finishing up something really important right now; can I meet you in the staff room?” you ask turning back to the screen where you currently are using your last ball.

“Sure thing (Y/N). but I know you're just playing that game you and the other receptionists do.” he smiles at you then walks off. You snap your head up and look at the doctors retreating figure.

 _'How does he know that?'_ you mentally ask yourself, remembering the game on your screen you snap your head back down to it just in time to see the ball fall to the bottom and through the paddles “Fuuuuuuuu!” you hiss out leaning back in your chair. “I was so close to beating the high score too!” you mumble standing up from your seat behind the counter and stretching your arms up. You walk to the side of the counter and unlock the blockade that keeps people from just walking behind the counter, closing and locking it behind you. You turn to give your colleague a thumbs up to tell them you'd be back and they nod, turning back to the computer screen and typing away at the keyboard.

 

You walk towards the only unmarked door in the vicinity and touch your fob to a black scanner next to it, it beeps and the light turns green, letting you know you can walk in. You open the door and are greeted by Dr. Gasters warm smile, “Ah, (Y/N). I have a question for you.”

“Yes sir?” you ask, pouring yourself a coffee and grabbing one of the cookies left on the counter.

“I understand you are doing this job to earn funds for tuition, yes?”

“Ah, yes sir. That's correct.” you sit down across from him at the round table placed in the room.

“We've started getting more and more adolescent and child patients coming in, and they don't talk or open up the same way adults and seniors would. I was doing some research and found a new way of doing therapy.” he pauses. Taking a sip of his coffee, “It's a form called Art therapy. They say that it can help children with deep rooted emotions from traumas; as well as abuse, bereavement, and an assortment of mental illnesses can be assisted by art therapy.” he takes this opportunity to sip his coffee again, “Being that children naturally are more creative and artistic than adults, I thought it would be a decent idea to bring into the clinic. What are your thoughts (Y/N)?” you look up from your coffee at this point and look him in the eyes. You set your coffee down then take a breath.

“I think that is a great idea, Dr. Gaster – but I have one question?” you ask, shifting your gaze to the floor momentarily

“Yes?” he asks, before sipping his coffee once more.

“What does this have to do with me?” you pause a moment, “Like, I'm just a receptionist, I take calls, make appointments, phone you guys when you have appointments coming in. What role would I serve in making this decision. Furthermore, how does this relate to my schooling?”

“I thought it would be rather obvious. You're an artist, right?” he questions.

“Uh yes sir, but not professionally-”

“You understand colours, and how they correlate with emotions. Correct?”

“Yes sir, but-”

“Then there is no more to talk about is there? You'd be perfect to assist me.” he stands up from the chair and moves to the door.

“But sir, what does this have to do with my schooling and tuition?” you turn to look at him as he's pushing the handle down on the door.

“I thought that was rather obvious too. I'd be paying you to be my assistant.” he gives you a kind smile, “So is it a yes to my proposal?” he asks, pushing the door open slightly.

“Um, yes. I-I'll do that for you. I can help you, with that.” you mumble, taking a bite of your cookie.

“Great to hear! I'll talk to you later about it.” he pushes the door open all the way and steps out, “Oh, before I forget.” he says stepping back and looking toward you again, “You look absolutely adorable with that cookie hanging out of your mouth”  he then steps out and the door closes rather abruptly and you are left alone in the staff room... with a barely eaten cookie in your mouth.


	2. So. It's Official Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word play. And Dr. G being... idk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I never told you guys, but I assume this takes place like... 3-4 years after monsters come on to the surface? So they have of course, spread out. If they get mentioned it might be briefly. 
> 
> Any way,  
> have this throw together whatever this is.

” _6 O'clock....”_ You muse, tapping a pen idly on the desk. Placing the pen back in the pen holder you dial Dr. Gaster's extension. You heard the short ringing sounds and then the line being picked up. “Yes?” his voice comes through, sullen and deeper.

“Dr. Gaster. Someone to see you”

“Oh. Well, send them in then.” the line goes dead with an audible 'click' and you stand from your chair behind the counter and walk to the room labelled “Dr. W.D. Gaster” and knock. The faint drone of _'come in_ ' is heard through the door and you turn the nob and push it open.

“Oh. (Y/N), its you.” he says turning back to his desk and gathering the clutter of papers, dropping them in a pile on one side of his desk, “What can I help you with?”

“Well, I was here to discuss the Art therapy thing from this afternoon.” you answer, stepping into the room and sitting in a rather plush chair.

“Ah yes!” he says, with a definite note of enthusiasm he didn't have seconds before hand, "Where did I put those..?” he says turning back to the desk. You take a moment to peer around the room. It occurred to you that you had never actually been into any of the rooms before. You had always assumed it was like you saw in movies, the slightly leaned back chair where you'd lay and tell the therapist what was wrong, they'd just take the info down as you lay there and talk. This didn't seem like it at all. It was more of a hands on 'talk with me, I will help you' vibe, rather than just a place to vent and then gauged on your mental health, “Ah. Here they are!” he pulls a rather thick folder out of the cabinet behind the monitor and drops them on the desk. He opens the folder and grabs a stack of the paper, “I want you to take a look at these. See if any of it interests you.” he hands you the stack and you notice it's been stapled together. Inside on each of the pages is a different artistic activity, self portraits, making signs, greeting cards, abstract ideas, etcetera.

“This is a really amazing idea, Dr. Gaster! How did you find these? Some of them I've never even heard of? Like the creating a road sign about going forward, for example. So much positive stuff could come out of that!” you say enthusiastically looking up from the booklet of papers.

“Ah, well the internet is rather a huge asset. And please, do call me just Gaster... we are partners now, right (Y/N)?”

“Alright 'just Gaster'. I guess I can call you that doesn't exactly roll off the tongue.”

“(Y/N)...”

You had a positively brilliant idea, “Hey, can't monsters do magic?”

“Yes we can. But why would you need to know-”

“Wouldn't that make you... Gaster the Caster?”

“ _(Y/N)..._ ”

“Oh Oh! And if you get _really good at it..._ Gaster the Master Caster!”

“I swear to what divine beings are on the surface...”

“But, I guess when you were learning you were... Gaster the Disaster Caster”

“That's It.” he blurts, throwing the papers in the air, “I quit for today. I'm leaving.”

“Aww... Do you need some Plaster, Gaster the Disaster Master Caster?” you chuckle as he stands up.

He walks towards you, places both his hands on the chairs arms – caging you in; and ever so silently whispers, his face inches from your own, “I also Have **Blasters**. So that would make me ' **Gaster** the **Blaster Master Disaster Caster** , who needs **Plaster After** '.” he concludes.

“Oh my God.” you mumble under your breath as he leans away _'that was kinda hot'_   you think to yourself, “I could have like, totally just freakin' owned that if I knew that...” you look down at the ground.

“Don't underestimate the intelligence of the Great Gaster Blaster Master Caster.”

“You're gonna need some Plaster After I crack your ego, _Ass-_ ter.”

“I'm already cracked obviously (Y/N),” he gestures to his face, “and that isn't a very nice way to speak to your new partner.” he cheekily winks

“Ahhh hell with it. We can talk about this tomorrow. I have a bird that is probably getting agitated right about now” you mention, waving your hand and heaving yourself from the plush chair.

“Oh, one more thing before you leave.” he gestures with his hand to step forward, “I haven't told anyone else about this yet, I'm thinking of keeping it between you and me, if that's alright? Untill the time comes that we are ready to make this an actual program. Agreed?”

“Agreed” you outstretch your arm, and he his. The both of you shake and you walk out of the office.

 

*

“Hey, I'm home!”

“Hello!” your parrot squawks from the living room.

“Hey Phillip. You wanna come out and play?” you open the cage and he climbs his way over and pokes his head out. You grab his stand and place it in front of the cage, he jumps onto it and ruffles his wings in excitement, “Can I have a kiss bud?” you ask, followed by a kissing noise.

“Kiss kiss?” he says leaning forward and making a 'mwah' sound once it touches your outstretched hand.

“Thank you very much! I'm going to play my music now, is that okay?” you ask, fishing your phone out of your purse. The bird cocks it's head to one side then the other, signalling no, “Awwh, okay. I'll ask later. I'm going to go start supper before mom and dad come home, come on then.” you extend your arm for him to climb on and he does. You slowly bring your arm in a grab the stand again, walking to the kitchen. You place the stand in the back of the kitchen and place him on it, “You want your play stand?” the bird bobs its head and you walk back over to the living room and drag it in, placing it next to the stand. Wiping your hands off on your jeans you chuckle, “Here we go Phillip. Play to your hearts contempt.” he climbs onto it and immediately starts nibbling a rope ball and yanking it. You leave the Amazon to play (loudly, him squawking in glee while playing with his toy), walking to the cupboard and grabbing some food to start dinner.

 

After diner, you load the dishwasher and sit at the table with your parents. Not much dinner conversation had happened. Just the standard 'how was your day'.

“Hey. Mom, Dad. I got something I wanna tell you.”

“Go ahead!” your dad says, looking up from a file he was looking at.

“Okay so, ya remember I told you I told the head therapist, Dr.Gaster, I wanted to do this job for my tuition, right? Well he offered me another job, being his assistant with some kind of Art therapy. I'm gonna look into it more, I just wanted your thoughts.”

“(Y/N). You're an adult now. You can make your own decisions.”

“I know. I'm just seeking guidance.”

“Just do what you want.” he says, turning his head back to the papers on the table.

“Mom?” you ask turning to her. She doesn't look up, but she shrugs then continues playing on her iPad. “Fine then.” you say, walking out of the room, “Make sure Phillip makes it into his place before 10, okay?” With no responses except a grunt, you continue up the stairs to your room.

 

You have so much work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this under time constraints. I got my self in trouble and now I only have like... 6 hours in a single week on my computer.
> 
> bug me on tumblr it'll be a nice surprise.: myfancyfandomlife


	3. Strong, Sronger, yet Stronger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progressing on your adventure with the lovable Dr. G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sO S O R R Y IT'S BEEN MONTHS OMG . Trust me. Regular updates here on out. At least once a month. it's after midnight what am I even doing? Please let me know if there's any errors.

“Good morning!” you walk into the staff room and hang your coat up by the door.

“Ah, Good morning (Y/N)!” Gaster turns away from the coffee pot, “How are you this morning?”

“I'm good. Good sleep. I have some things I'd like to show you” it was your turn to pull a rather... small folder out of your bag. You open it up and read from the first page, “In order to become an Art Therapist, you must have an undergraduate degree in Phycology, Fine Arts, Social Work or Communications before attending one of the art therapy programs.” you look up from the page and to the unfazed Doctor, “Basically you need to take an entire other course after University before becoming a certified Art Therapist. “ you conclude, closing the folder and holding it out to him. He takes the folder and tucks it under his arm.

“There's something else I would like to show you; come with me.” he leads you out of the staff room and towards his office, the door clicks shut behind you, “Lady Toriel. Have you heard of her? The mother of little Frisk?”

“Yea, I think everyone would know who the legal guardian of the ambassador is.” you comment while turning a corner.

“Well, she works as a teacher and was rather kind to other monsters and informed them that they would need things called 'certification' in order to achieve much on the surface. Basically the years of learning in crowded facilities and endless work; followed by even more – how do they say it?” he ponders a moment while unlocking his door, “Ah yes, 'hoops'! The schooling followed by more hoops appeared to be too difficult for some monsters so they decided not to achieve those requirements.” he rustles through some papers in the left hand draw of his desk and pulls out a _very_ neat full letter sized envelope with an already carefully opened flap, “Here. Take a look at this.”

You take the envelope cautiously from his hand and pull out the papers. You set the envelope on the desk and start reading the titles on the pages: ' _Certificate of assessment for Wingdings Gaster, University level knowledge.', 'Certificate of completion issued to Wingdings Gaster on XX/XX/20XX completion of the following courses: Phycology', Certificate of completion issued to Wingdings Gaster on XX/XX/20XX completion of the following courses: Social work, Communications.', Certificate of completion issued to Wingdings Gaster on XX/XX/20XX completion of the following courses: Fine Arts, English Literature.'_ You didn't continue reading and just stared at him. “You completed all of this is 5 years?” you're about ready to collapse from dis-belief.

“Well... yes. I was the royal scientist underground for quite a few years. One of the smartest to come to the surface I'd suppose. Oh wait, bother. Is that that boasting thing as you humans call it? My. I must stop doing that I'm rather sor-”

“Doc, chill.” you put a single finger up to his mouth.

He raises a hand to protest “But I-”

“Shhhhh.” your finger presses harder to his mouth. You lean in close to his face and whisper, “You are a mighty fine shade of purple Doc. Magic build up? Or is that a blus-”next thing you know. Both his hands are on your mouth and a _third_ ghostly black (but you kinda could see the purple at the edges) hand was moving your finger from his mouth and to your side.

“I-it's not l-like _that_.” he mumbles looking to the side and avoiding eye contact, “I-I just get ner-nervous when people touch me. It's something I'm slightly uncomfortable with.” he removes his hands from your mouth and the ghostly hand evaporates.

“Oh really? I'm sorry. I'll be more considerate.” you cast your eyes aside and fidget your hands together, “So, this means you have all the qualifications... to be an art therapist, that is.” you say after a few awkward minutes of silence.

“Um, well yes. And I think – personally as a person whom wants to see you succeed, that you should highly consider this course of action; only if you want to though, I would think you might seeing as you need funds for tuition and all that stuff.” what was this dude talking about? You would have considered the chance anyway. It just meant spending more time with him

“Doc, I'm still young. I haven't exactly figured out what I want to do with my life. All I know is I need money, alcohol is nice, and s-” you find another ghostly hand against your mouth and a blushing Gaster in front of you.

“Do not fin-finish that sentence.” he stammers while turning away from you. He begins to busy himself with some paperwork and you tap you foot impatiently. In a muffled attempt to ask if his 'hand' will move it just gets pushed harder against your mouth. You think of your options: just to stand there and wait it out, attempt to move, or... to lick it. You were really weening on your curiosity, so you poked your tongue out from between your covered lips and lick the palm of his hand. Almost an instant later you regret that decision, but then again... you _don't_.

You found yourself pushed against the door by some unseen power, it had been gentle. So much you didn't even notice the move... till the face of a _very_ flustered and sexy W.D. Gaster was in front of you, inches away, so close you could..No, “What are you doing?” he murmurs in a low, husked voice.. almost sounding unnatural and.. computerized. You try to answer him but the hand is still on your mouth and it doesn't feel like it will be moving anytime soon, “I believe that was what humans call a rhetorical question.” he confirms as you move your mouth underneath his 'hand', “Do you have any idea what you just did to me. By licking me?” you shake your head underneath his hand, “You have just touched a fragment of my soul in a non consensual manner. Soul touching like that is _extremely special._ Do you understand?” you nod your head, “Good. Now you will take today off, as I cannot have you around after that. Don't be so worried, I'll still pay you as if you're working.” his 'hand' disappears and your head starts buzzing with at least a million questions. So, as a heat of the moment thing, you blurt out the biggest one.

“What colour is your soul?”

“The colour of my hand.” he says, stumbling back to his desk.

“Has it always been that colour?” you ask timidly.

“Get out.'

“but-”

“Get. Out.”

“Gaster I-”

“GET OUT” he yells, pointing at the door.

“I Will _Not._ ” you emphasize, “Nor will I be yelled at or treated in such a manner.” You walk towards him, head held high, “Whether it be a superior or a colleague. I do not deserve to be spoken to in such a manner when I am asking a simply question.” you cross your arms, and lean to one side shifting the weight on one leg, putting every valley girls pose to shame, “Now you will apologize to me OR I will refuse to work with you; albeit lose my job in the process, but never the less know I left for a good reason. A great reason in fact I-?!”

“Dr. Gaster are you available for a- oh I'm sorry. You're with a patient. I'll come back later.” one of the desk clerks comes in just then.

“Why didn't you call first?” Gaster asks. Glaring at the person interrupting you. All anger and frustration with you – _at_ you, evident in his voice.

“I-I did s-sir. Twice. You never answered.”

“Very well. We were just finishing here.” he turns his glare to you, “You're done here for today. I will speak with you tomorrow.”

“Why bother inconsiderate ass. “ you hiss under your breath, walking out past the clerk. To the staff room and picking up your stuff.

 

It's 11 o'clock at night. You had spent the greater deal of the remaining morning talking to your mother before she left for work. The afternoon jamming out to some tunes with Phillip. And the evening on your laptop, watching subscriptions till your eyes burned. That's why you were surprised when your phone started buzzing with an 'Unknown Number' trying to call you. At first you thought it was some telemarketer, but this late at night it wasn't a possibility. So you swiped the little green button and put it to your ear “Hello?”

“ _He-Hey (Y/N)!”_

“Alphys! Hey! It's been forever since you called. How's the research project going?” you ask, laying back on your bed.

“ _It's good! We think we've got a m-major break coming up too!”_

“That's fantastic! How's Undyne doing anyway.?”

“ _She's out of town with the university sports team.”_

“Still so energetic. Certainly not like a _fish out of water._ ” you hear Alphys giggle and snort at the bad joke, “But in all seriousness, I have an important question that I think you'll be able to answer.” there's a short pause as Alphys stops laughing.

“What can you tell me about Monsters in relation to their magic?”

____________________

The next day after your shift you're packing up your items into a bag getting ready to leave, when you feel a tap on your shoulder. You turn to see Gaster standing behind you and you jump, “What are you doing here?”

“I apologize about yesterday. Truly, I do..” he tips his head and frowns.

“It's all right. I think we were both at fault. I didn't exactly understand how monster's magic worked and how improper it was that I licked your.. um... I want to say hand but I don't know if that's actually what it is. I always kinda thought it was and I just- wait shit I'm rambling again. Sorry.” you awkwardly pick up your bag, “So um.. I'll see you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow is Sunday. You don't have a shift then.”

“Oh. Right. I guess I'll see you on Monday then.”

“About that. I was going to offer to um.. take you out for a meal? As an apology for being a complete as- as...” he starts stumbling on his words but clears his throat and begins again, “As an apology for being rather rude to you yesterday; and understanding that the human species likes to dress up a little to go out with others. I was going to ask if tomorrow night would work for you. “

“Wait are you asking me out?”

“Platonically!”

“Mhm that's what they all say. Well, I'm not one to look a free meal in the mouth. So tomorrow works. Here. Call me.” you reach into your bag and grab a pen, test it on your wrist then write your number and address on a napkin that was left out, “Here. Don't throw it away or anything, stuff it in a pocket.”

“I do have a mobile phone that you could have written that in...”

“I'm too lazy to grab mine out to write down your number. Call me whenever, I might answer or not. I always leave my phone for hours at a time.” you throw your pen into your bag, “So, you gonna tell me where you plan on taking me?”

“That's a secret.”

“Aww. So mean. Well then, give me a number. Between 1-5. 1 being fast food or takeout chinese, 3 being BP or Olive Garden, 5 that rotating place at the top of that one hotel down town that I can't pronounce.”

“Why do you need to know this?”

“So I know how many minutes before you show up I need to get ready.” his hand meets his face with a loud _'smack' ._

“There are no words to _describe_ the stupidity in what you have just said. Those have to be sarcastic.”

“Maybe. Maybe they're not.” you touch a finger to his cheek as you walk past him, “You'll just need to find out for yourself, won't you?” you give him a wink while pulling open the door.

“(Y-Y/N)! Highly inappropriate!”

“Yes Daddy.” you bat your eyelashes and giggle, leaving the room... and an ever flustered Gaster.

 

There was only one thing left... What to wear?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bug me on tumblr, I swear I don't bite. I just make bad jokes. http://myfancyfandomlife.tumblr.com/


	4. The Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date with Gaster... and a little drama too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I'm Uploading this just before heading to school registration! I stayed up reeeeeally late last night writing this, so if there's any mistakes let me know!  
> Lots of dialogue, very self indulgent chapter.

Sunday morning. The sun is shining, birds are signing... and on days like today kids like you?

 

Are sleeping in bed with no blankets. Snoring like an elephant. It's 2 in the afternoon and you aren't awake yet? “WAKE UP!”

“Huh what?” you sit up to see your mother next to your bed, “Oh. Mornin'” you mumble rubbing your eyes.

“Your phone hasn't stopped ringing for the past half hour. I could hear it from downstairs. You might want to answer it.” she turns to walk out of the room, “Oh, also. You really need to remember to leave your door open. It keeps the room cooler.”

“Yeah yeah.” you swing your legs out of bed. Your mother leaves your room, closing the door behind her. Your phone starts ringing again and you answer it. “Hello, (Y/N). Speaking?”

“ _Good afternoon (Y/N). It's Gaster, did you have a good rest?_ ” the low adverbial voice comes through the speaker.

“Oh! Hi Gaster. I did have a good rest, slept a little longer than I was hoping.” you chuckle, unplugging your phone.

“ _Please do not fret. Sleep is an important necessity._ ” you hear a low laugh on his end then he continues speaking, “ _I just wanted to let you know I'll be coming to pick you up at 5:45. Please do be ready._ ”

“I am the queen of procrastinating. So I can't guarantee anything G.”

“ _A queen, yes. Procrastination? I wouldn't think so. You're fairly efficient at your job._ ”

“Did you just subtly flirt with me?” you question.

“ _Oh would y-you look at the time! I must get going, goodbye!_ ” his voice cracks at the sudden mention of time and the line goes dead with a beep.

“All righty then.” you say staring at the phone screen. You hold your thumb on his number and click

'Add to contacts'. You remind yourself you need to get a photo of him, or a picture that makes you think of him to set for a contact photo. Placing your phone back on your side table you stand up and head downstairs to start your day.

* * *

 

It's 5:30 and you are laying in bed on your laptop. You had a shower an hour or so ago, but never bothered to get out of your robe. Suddenly your phone buzzes. It startles you and you semi roll off the bed in surprise. Picking up the phone you see it's Gaster “Shit.” you say swiping the green button and putting the phone to your ear, “Heyyyyy Gaster!”

“ _Hello (Y/N). I'm on my way, I should be there soon according to this map application on my mobile._ ”

“You mean Google Maps”

“ _Yes that. Get back in your lane you inconsiderate moron- oh, pardon me. Someone on the road._ ”

“Wait you're calling and driving? You better be wireless.”

“ _I think it's called blue... something?_ ”

“Bluetooth.” you dead pan.

“ _Yes! That's it! Well, I'll let you go now, see you soon!_ ”

“Alright, bye.” you throw your phone onto your bed. “Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. **Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.** **Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.** _**Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.**_ ” you mumble while going through your wardrobe trying to find the outfit that you picked out last night. Then you remembered and checked behind your door, sure enough there it was. “Yesss” you hiss grabbing it and stripping your robe off, throwing undergarments on then your outfit. You grab your phone then run downstairs to the kitchen to grab your wallet.

“Where are you off to?”

“Out” you say monotonously.

“With who?”

“It's whom. And it's him, the therapist guy. We have some things to discuss and-.”

“Ohhhh you're going on a date” she raises her eyebrows suggestively

“Mother no.” you try to find your keys, “This is platonic and strictly business. “

“Looking for these?” she dangles the keys from her finger.

“Yes thank you!” you take them and give her a kiss on the cheek. You throw them in a pile with your phone and wallet. _'I should grab a bag. Or maybe a jacket? Yeah a jacket in case it rains.'_ you think running upstairs to your room to find something to cover up in when the door bell rings and you hear Philip mimic the 'Ding Dong' sound, “No no no _no no_ ” you grab the first cover up you see and go to run down the stairs... too late.

“Ah! You must be (Y/N)'s 'friend'! I'm their mother.” You peek over the banister and almost scream. Is that a CLOAK he's wearing? It actually suits him...

“Hello Mrs. (L/N). My name is W.D. Gaster. Might I ask your permission to step inside?”

“Oh so polite and charming! Come right in.” she looks back up to the banister where you currently are ducked behind. You hear the crisp sweeping sound as he moves toward the seats in the living room, you hear Philip saying 'Hello' repetitively.

“Ah, What an adorable species! What is it called?” you hear him ask your mother. At this point you race down the stairs into the living room.

“He's a Double Yellow Headed Amazon. His name is Philip and he's my little buddy, isn't that right?” you walk up to him and he squawks,

“Hello!” he says, looking at Gaster.

“Well, say hello to him Doc- I mean Gaster”

“Hello Philip!”

“Boiiiiii” the Green and yellow bird exclaims poofing it's feathers and spinning it's head.

“That's right Philip. He's a boy.” you smile, “Well, shall we get going?” you ask Gaster.

“Yes. You're quite right. It was a pleasure Mrs. (L/N).” he stands and walks to the door, you following behind him. He opens the door for you and you grab your phone and wallet.

“Bye mom, be home later. Bye bye Philip”

“Bye! Bye! Bye!” Philip says taking a break from preening.

“Bye sweetie. Have fun.” she gives you a wink and mouths the word 'keeper' and you could feel your face turn red. You hurry out of the house and Gaster follows behind you.

“May I?” he asks offering his arm.

“What? Oh yeah here.” You give him your coat and he just stares at you.

“That is not what I meant but this is okay.” he walks to the silver car and opens the passenger side door for you. You slip inside and he closes the door behind you. Opening the rear passenger door he puts your jacket in and un-clips his cloak throwing it in on top of you jacket and closes it. He walks back around the car and gets into the Drivers side. You take this moment while putting on your seat belt to look around, “Omg. Is this a Chevy Impala?” you ask immediately after seeing the little leaping looking thing on the dash.

“Well. Yes. It's used, but functional. Why do you ask?” he says while turning the key in the ignition.

“My dad has one. It's from like, 2010 though.” you chuckle.

“That's quite the coincidence.” the vehicle accelerates and you start driving.

“You like any music?” you ask trying to start conversation.

“I'm fairly open to a lot of music.” he says turning the corner.

“Would you mind if I plugged in? I see you got an AUX here.” you pick it up.

“No I do not mind. It would be very pleasing to my ears to hear what makes you feel happy.”

“Okay, one sec here.” You open you music app and smirk, knowing exactly what you're going to play you plug in the AUX cord and hit the 'play' button. 'Never gonna give you up' by Rick Astley starts playing and Gaster immediately summons a hand and pushes the power button on the dash.

“Anything _except_ for that.”

“Oh. So you're not _that_ much of an oldies lover. Alright. Let's go with this.” you change the song to one by your favourite band and he presses the play button then the hand disappears,

 

After some time of listening to music, you decide it's time to break the silence, “So... where are we going anyway?” you ask him as he drives across a bridge.

“You'll see soon enough.” he chuckles at the small huff of discontent that you give while folding your arms, “Have you ever considered how cute you are when you do that?” your head automatically snaps to look at him.

“What do you mean by that?” you ask him gently.

“Well, when you huffed just now I looked to see if you were okay, and you had the look of a pouting child on your face. It just reminded me of a time long gone.” you see a small smile appear on his face at the thought of that memory.

“Did you ever have kids Gaster?”

“Ehh... well no. Back when I was a royal scientist I looked after 2 children after their parents were... deceased.” he taps his gloved fingers on the steering wheel, “They were sweet children. They listened well enough; but they did have their tantrums. There was this one time the youngest- oh.. sorry. I was rambling again.” a small purple hue covers his cheeks.

“No! Honestly it's okay! I'd love to hear the rest of that some time. Maybe at coffee?” you smile at him.

“W-well okay! Oh. Um we're almost there.” he turns the corner and you realize you're in a familiar part of town.

“Wait, we're going somewhere on the Ave?” you ask, looking around at all the people that come out on a Sunday night.

“Well, not on it per-say, Just off it, south I do believe.” he muses as you pull up to a traffic light.

“I do know of a single place around here that's open on a Sunday nights... WAIT ARE WE GOING TO THE ISLAND?”

“Oh. So you know of this place?” he turns to look at you and you're tearing up. “Oh no! Have I made you cry? Are you okay? Please have a tissue.” it appears from mid air and he hands it to you with his real hand.

“Oh, I'm fine. I just haven't been there in a couple of years, that's all.” you smile and accept the tissue.

“Oh. That's good. I had thought I truly upset yo-” BEEEP a car horn from behind you is heard and you notice the light had turned green.

“Maybe you should start moving Gaster.” you mumble, dabbing the formed tear from your eye.

“Ah, yes.” he turns back in his seat and accelerates, “But as I was saying; I had thought I truly had upset you, and was very concerned.”

“You concern is appreciated, but really, I'm fine.” you smile at him. The two of you fall back into silence as he drives farther west, until you reach a Starbucks and he makes a left hand turn down a one way street. Driving a block south he makes another left hand turn and pulls into an angled parking spot.

“We're here. Please wait and allow me to open the door.” he steps out of the car and you can't help but notice how much he actually towers over the said vehicle. Closing his door he walks behind the vehicle to the rear passenger door – opens it and grabs out his cloak, “Would you like your jacket?” he asks, fastening his cloak around his figure.

“Nah. I think I'll be good without it.”

“Understood.” he closes the rear passenger door and opens yours, “Here we are.” you turn and place your feet on the pavement, looking up you notice his hand extended, “If I may?” he curtly smiles, you feel a small heat rush to your cheeks.

“Hey, it's _my_ shtick to make you blush.” you huff and he makes a throaty chuckle.

“I am only treating the 'Queen of Procrastination' as any Queen should be treated.” He says as you place your hand in his and stand from the car.

“Thanks.” you say turning to grab your phone and wallet. The two of you walk to the sidewalk and east up the block to a set of stairs. You run up them, being that Gaster takes 2 at a time due to his long legs, “So has anything changed? Like, do they still have waffles? I remember they had ones bigger than my face.”

“They do still have waffles. They are personally my favourite thing there.” he says pulling the door open.

“Sweet, I'll get one of those, but not right away.” you walk through and down the short hall. A chalk board on the right wall details all of that weeks agenda; and the chalk board in front of you spells out in big bold letters 'LIVE UPON THE ISLAND', “Heh, nothing's changed.” you look inside the the door way and see the short table protruding from the wall, on the other side a couple of bar stools. You look to the left and there's a long booth that meets at a ninety-degree angle by the window. The long beach board shaped table stretching from one end to the other. Bar stools line the opposing side. Beyond those is the stage; mic stands, amps, rolls of cords, guitar stands, stools. Anything and everything you need to perform is there. You walk through the entrance towards the bar counter and look at the menu, “Oh my God. Gaster! Gaster! They have my old fave waffle.” you excitedly whisper pointing at the waffle board.

“Really? And which would that one be my dearest?” he asks bending over till his head is level with yours.

“It's the Salty Dog! It has pretzels. I looove pretzels. I could eat them all day. The sweet waffle, the salty pretzels... the gooey caramel...” you moan and your mouth waters just describing it to him.

“That one is good. My personal favourite one is the Smore's. The chocolate batter, the marshmallow whip, and the graham cracker crumbs on top.”

“Ohhh you got a sweet tooth now do ya” you wink in his direction, pointing finger guns and he chuckles, standing up straight again.

“Ahh. That's rather difficult to do for periods of time.” he reaches his arms up and stretches. You can't help but take a side peek at him, you notice that his shirt rises a little and you immediately look away, “But yes; and there's nothing wrong with indulging in sweet delicacies. Sugar is one of the few magical properties that humans kept.”

“Wait what?” you ask looking at him.

“Oh look, how about we order drinks.” he puts his arm around your shoulder and guides you forward, “JJ? You back there?” a short lady with her dark hair tied in a high ponytail peeks around the corner of the back room and smiles. “Gaster! You're early!” she says wiping her hands on a towel and stuffing it in her front apron pocket, “What can I get for you?”

“I'll have a half of a french press, and for you, (Y/N)?” he smiles down at you.

“I'll start with a cup of ice. And a spoon, if you would please.”

“OH! I remember you! You're Austins sister!” she says with a smile. A puzzled look is plastered on Gaster's face and you look up at him.

“Austin is my big brother Gaster, I came here all the time with him before he moved.”

“Oh. That makes sense. But how did you remember her out of every other customer? She said she hasn't been here for years, or so she has said.” he looks at you skeptically, then JJ jumps in.

“Because they're the only other ice cruncher I've ever seen!” she pours a cup of ice from the machine into a glass and grabs a spoon from the small prep station they have, “Will you be using your tab tonight Gaster?” she asks punching in numbers on the cash register.

“I think for the sake of ease I will.” he smiles and takes his receipt, “We'll be upstairs when you're finished.” he smiles and she waves him off with a wink. You grab your cup and the two of you walk up the stairs. You notice he has to slouch a little bit to fit under the roof and you giggle to yourself. You slide into a booth at the back of the shop and you fit into the corner.

“Is this a good spot?” you ask Gaster, taking a spoon full of your ice pellets.

“Yes. This works perfectly.”

* * *

 

Roughly an hour and a half later the place is packed with musicians of all talents, the laughter and music fill the building, giving it a light vibe. At this point you were starting to get hungry so you turned to Gaster, who was speaking with a floating monster with the appearance of a siren. Pulling on his robe he turns to look at you, “I'm starting to get hungry. I'm gonna go get a waffle.”

“Ah. Please just put it on my tab.”

“I can pay for it.”

“I insist. It's my treat. Buy yourself a drink as well if you would like.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. Now go. Humans must eat.” he shoos you off playfully.

“Okay, Okay. I'm going!” you chuckle. You slip out of the booth and dash down the stairs, side stepping past two people speaking at the foot of the stairs by the sound board. You wait behind a purple bunny and look up at the menu. You already knew you were going to get a Salty Dog waffle, but you didn't know what you'd get to drink. You were really wondering if the sweet tea tasted the same, you decided to get it, as long as it was made with rooibos. If not you'd get the iced hot chocolate. You step up and order your waffle and iced tea, you tell JJ to put it on Gasters Tab and she gives a receipt, you run upstairs to see the Siren monster back at it's table tooting to it's friends. You slip into the booth next to Gaster, “Here, your receipt.” you place the receipt on the table in front of him and he picks it up, looking at the printed side. He nods and stuffs it into a seemingly non existent pocket.

“Are you enjoying tonight?” he asks, propping his elbow on the table, turning his body towards you and taking a sip of his coffee.

“I am! The music is fantastic, and this place hasn't changed much at all.” You lean back into the cushions behind you and sigh. Yet, alas, as irony would have it your phone starts ringing. You look at it to see your moms phone number and pick up, “Hey mom?”

“Hey sweetie. Someone came by, they wanted to talk to you but didn't know your number.” she sounds overly enthusiastic and your mind starts racing.

“Uh... put them on I guess?” you look to Gaster, whom is looking inquisitively at you over his coffee mug.

“ _Heyyy sweetcheeks_ ”

“Why are _you_ calling me.” you say, sitting upright in the booth, fear striking your heart.

“ _Aww, c'mon babe. You change your number, ya don't reply to me on Skype; and after that hurtful way you broke it off with me. So unfair._ ”

“Go to hell you second rate loser.” you click the end call button.

“Is everything okay?” Gaster asks, concern evident in his voice.

“Yeah. Everything's fine.” you smile, but no sooner after that is your phone buzzing again with your moms number, “I'm going to go take this outside. Pardon me.” you stand from the booth and dash outside to the patio, “Why do you keep calling me jackass.”

“ _That wasn't very nice._ ”

I don't have to be nice.” you quip and the voice on the other side chuckles.

“ _Can't you spare some time for me? I know you always hated going out. How about you come back and we can sit, watch a movie in your room..._ ”

“I'm at a meeting for your knowledge.” you sternly tell the... being – on the other side of the line.

“ _Really? Cuz from what your mom said you were on a date._ ” you could feel the wink crawl up your back.

“And so what if I am?”

“ _That would make you a whore. You dump me and immediately after you go find some other dick to jump. Terrible, you hurt me so kitten._ ”

“Fuck off! You know that's not true. You lying son of a-!” you start shouting, only to have the phone taken from your hand. You turn to see Gaster with the phone to his head.

“Hello? Who am I? I am Dr. W.D. Gaster, and as to return the favour, who might you be? Wait that has no validity. Seeing as you are nothing but a low life piece of gum on the bottom of my shoe who I would not hesitate for a _second_ to dispose of with the highest quality acid. Now if you ever so much as attempt to contact (Y/N) again I will find you and teach you how to respect a human being. Good Day.” and with that he hangs the call up. He looks to you with an empathetic expression, “Are you alright, dearest? I realized when the male voice came on you were fearful..” he reaches to place a comforting hand on your shoulder, when you start tearing, “Oh-no! Human salt expulsion!” he pats around his pockets.

“Wh-what did you just say?”

“Huh?” he looks up, both his hands still on his one pocket.

“Human salt... something or other.” you roll your hand for emphasis.

“Human salt expulsion?” he asks.

“Yeah that.” You chuckle, “I never heard it said like that.”

“Well when humans cry, they get rid of extra salt. Subsequently humans that cry more often crave or find themselves eating foods with higher sodium content. “ an awkward silence falls over the two of you for a few seconds, “I don't have any tissues on me. I will go grab you some, and see about bringing your food outside. Here please take this.” he un-clips his cloak and drapes it around your shoulders, “just sit here, I'll be right back, I swear by my soul.” he guides you to a table and pulls the chair out. In your slightly disoriented state, you barely notice the kiss that he places atop your head as he briskly walks off.

 

You sit there clutching the cloak around your frame, you find yourself starting to hum. “Doe, Rae, Mi. Mi, Rae, Doe.” you mumble, “Doe, Rae, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti. Ti, So, Mi, wait no. Doe, Rae, Mi, Fa. Fa, Mi, Rae, Doe. Doe, Rae, Mi, Fa, So. So, Fa, Mi, Rae Doe....” and you continue for a few more minutes, trying to even out your voice. When you notices your voice stopping shaking, you begin to sing the solmization, in no particular scale. “Doe, Rae, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Doe. Doe, Ti, La... umm So, F-Fa, Mi, Rae, Doe!” you excitedly jump in your seat and try it again, ”Doe, Ti, La, S-So.. ugh whats next?'

“Fa, Mi, Rae, Doe~” you hear a sombre voice from the patio entrance sing. You look over and see Gaster holding your plate and drink in his hands, and his summoned hands carrying his food, his coffee mug, another french press, as well as your phone and wallet.

“G-Gaster!” your voice breaks a little bit, 'What- I- how much did you hear?”

“Enough to understand that is your method to calm yourself.” he smiles warmly and sets the food down, “Please enjoy, I made sure there was a little extra whip cream, they never do put enough.” the plate is set down with a light 'thunk' . He pulls a chair out on your side, but doesn't sit down, “Wait, would you like to have your jacket?' he asks, seeing your white knuckles.

“Uh, n-no. I'm okay, i-if it's okay with you that I keep using your cloak that is haha.” you mock laugh, looking down at your plate. You can't really bring yourself to eat, the terrible gut feeling is consuming your mind, you don't feel hungry. All you can think about is the tingling feeling in the palms of your hands, and how heavy they feel...

“ _(Y/N).._ (Y/N)!” you see Gaster waving a hand in front of you.

“What?” you ask, looking at him. He pushes his chair away from yours, making room so he can step in.

“Is it okay if I touch you?” he reaches his hand out towards your shoulder, stopping a couple inches away, “ I won't touch you without your given consent.” you nod your head slowly, uncertain of what he wants to do. His hand touches your shoulder and he rubs your back slightly, “Would you like a hug?” he asks. You begin to shake your head, but stop mid movement and nod vigorously. He slips his other arm in front of you and squeezes you in a tight embrace, you start crying again, “Hush now. It's okay. Whatever that person did to you must have been horrid. It's okay.” your body is racked with sobs and un-steady breathing, “Just breath.”

“I- I jus-”

“It's okay, you don't need to speak. Relax. Let your body relax. Cry it out, it's okay, this makes you strong, it means you have a soul.” he strokes your head slowly, “You're safe right now, I won't let anyone or anything hurt you, I'm here for you.” you pull back and look at him.

“R-really?”

“Whenever you need me.” he smiles a crocked smile and it causes you to crack a small one, “Now, would you like to eat? Here. Have a drink.” he lifts the glass and hands it to you. You grab the straw delicately and take a sip.

“Mmm! This is still really good!” you place it down and turn towards the table. Picking up the utensil set wrapped in a napkin you dig into the waffle, making sure to take a huge amount of the whipped cream, “Oh my _God_. Gaster, try this, here have some.” you cut another piece and hold it out on the fork, “say 'ahh'!” you inch the fork closer, and his white pupils just cross looking at the food being held in front of him.

“Er, are you sure?”

“Come on, just eat it! Eat it~ Eat it!” you sing song and he rolls his eyes with a sigh.

“Okay. “ he leans forward and opens his mouth, you notice semi sharp teeth, they close around the fork and scrape the food off. You see him chew and swallow, “That's actually really good.” a light lavender hue comes onto his cheeks. You get an idea to do something funny; once Gaster turns back to his waffle to continue eating, you grab a dollop of whipped cream and try to get some on his face. You succeed!, “(Y/N)!” he shouts and places his fork on the side of his plate. The whip cream landed on the corner of his mouth, and you see a purple/black tongue slither out to lick it up. You giggle and he looks at you, “Trickster human.” he says, in a fake scolding tone. After a few seconds of silence and staring at each other, you both burst into hearty laughter and giggles.

 

__________________

As the rest of the evening turned into night, the two of you made your way inside and played a game of Yahtzee with some of his friends. You danced to a couple of songs, he danced like a big goof to a few songs, and the rest of the night went well. As you were helping 'Jerry' clean up, you overheard Gaster speaking with JJ, _'oh shit, the taB'_ you throw the pad of paper that was in your hand into the box and ditch Jerry.

Running down the stairs you scoot by a person standing with their guitar case in the middle of the walk way and start pulling out your wallet. “Oh, (Y/N). You're ready to go?” Gaster asks, reading over the receipts one last time.

“I said I'd help you pay for that!” you chide, opening your wallet.

“And I said it was my treat. This wasn't _strictly_ for business anyway. I would have brought you to a much different place if that was the case.” he takes out a plastic card and inserts it into the machine.

“Oh, so you're admitting you lied yesterday.”

“Yes, I'm guilty as charged. But you can't deny that you had a great time.” he pulls the card out and gets a full receipt from JJ.

“ _That_ -” you point to him with a finger,”-is a different subject; but to answer you, yes I did.” He chuckles and places a large hand on your head.

“See, doesn't honesty feel good?”

“I SERIOUSLY DID ROLL A FULL HOUSE!” you say louder than you meant to.

“That's what they all say.” he laughs and grabs his cloak from the short table by the door, “I'll see you next week JJ.” he says, waving behind him. The two of you walk out of the building, going the opposite direction of the patio and back down the stairs. The sun has set since the two of you headed inside after your food, the night sky was clouded and you could almost _feel_ the impending storm.

“Damn, it must be late.” you say casually, stretching your hands behind your head a yawning, walking along the road.

“Not extremely late. Half past eleven last I checked. Why, are you tired?”

“Yeah, slightly. Social interaction is so draining.” you whine, throwing your arms around his torso, it escapes you in your sleepy hazed state, but he starts blushing madly.

“W-well! We're at the car now, here, allow me.” he opens the passenger door and you sit inside, with a huge sigh. He places his cloak on your lap and reaches across your body to help buckle you in.

“I'm not _**two.**_ ” you say, swatting his hand away and buckling yourself in. You pull his cloak up to your chin and snuggle down into the seat, “But, in contrast... I am two~” you giggle and he closes the door. Walking around the car to his side, he slides in and places your wallet and phone in front of the gear shift, switching the vehicle into reverse he pulls out of the parking stall.

 

Pulling up in front of your home, Gaster parks and un-buckles his seat belt. He looks to your sleeping form in the seat next to him and can't help but smile. “(Y/N)?” he softly says, shaking your shoulder lightly, you don't stir, “I guess you really are two.” he chuckles and opens the door, stepping out of the car. He walks to your side and opens the door. He un-buckles you, grabs your phone and wallet putting them in his pocket, and shimmies his arm behind you and under your legs, “Up we go.” he lifts you, being careful to not knock your head against the car. Summoning a hand, he closes and locks the door, said hand floats ahead to the door and knocks. As he's stepping up onto the step the door's opened by your mother.

“Oh! Gaster, how nice of you to bring them back- are they okay?” she just notices you laying in his arms and he smiles down at you.

“I just couldn't bring myself to wake them...” he whispers, looking back up to your mother, “Would it be okay if I brought them to their room?”

“Of course. Here, come in.” she opens the door fully and he steps in, “The door with the rainbow coloured paper on the door is theirs.” she smiles and Gaster mouths a ' _Thank You'_ , walking up the stairs quietly to your room. He summons a hand to open the door for him and he walks through. He steps over your scattered mess in the centre of your room and lays you on your bed. He pulls the large cloak higher up on you and watches you for a moment, smiling to himself he walks out of your room, leaving the door open behind him. He walks down the stairs quickly and heads for the door when your mother stops him, “How about you stay the night? It's late, and you have work in the morning.”

“I wouldn't want to intrude on your abode Mrs. (L/N).” Gaster bows.

“I insist. You honestly should rest. The boss has to be in tip top shape, doesn't he?” she smiles, laying out an extra blanket on the sofa.

“Pardon me- but how did you know that-”

“You are (Y/N)s boss? Simple. She said that the meeting was strictly business, and mothers have eyes and ears everywhere.” she chuckles.

“Fascinating. How do you have them everywhere?” he asks.

“It's a saying. Mothers know things when their children think they don't.” she places a pillow on one end on the couch, “Here. Sleep here tonight. It's the least I can do to thank you.”

“Whatever for?” Gaster asks, walking towards the couch.

“For taking care of my little (Y/N).”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I figured I should clarify -- when I say "Iced Tea" I mean like, southern united states tea. Not the powdered stuff, that's disgusting. I prefer a rooibos, due to the vibrant colour, but that's just preference.  
> Bug me on tumblr. I post very, very, frequently. Mostly Gaster, and memes, but frequent.  
> http://myfancyfandomlife.tumblr.com/


	5. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another long winded one. I'm not really sure if I like the ending, I might change it.  
> Let me know if there's spelling errors or I accidentally use a gendered pronoun.

You wake up, first thing you notice is you're in your own room. Second thing you notice is the foreign weight on your body. Rolling over you feel the weight slip off of you. You sit up to see Gaster's cloak from the previous night, “...what?”  you blink a few times, trying to remember last night... last thing you could think was that you fell asleep in his car. Shrugging you haul yourself out of bed and walk to the stairs, you grab the rail and start going down it in a sleepy, morning haze. Padding to the kitchen you get a glass from a cabinet and fill it with water from the fridge. Gulping it down, you look to the living room and see your bird still sound asleep... and a lump on the couch? You place the glass on the counter and walk into the living room, trying to lightly step. Alas, it being dawn still, and the sun barely having risen, you knock your foot on the recliner and it wakes your bird, He lets out a squawk and you see the lump on the couch jump. There, looking dazed and lost, is Gaster. He blinks a few times (or what you can assume as blinking, his pupils just disappear) then his eyes focus on you. The two of you have a groggy starring contest, until Philip squawks again, “Good morning.” he turns to look at the bird.

“Happy morning?”you ask, walking to the birds in closer

“Happy Morning!” preens its feathers. 

“Good morning... Gaster.” you say experimentally, not looking at him while you open up the door for the bird to step onto it's stand.

“Good.. Morning?” he mumbles groggily. You can't help but think this to be more awkward than the morning after a one night stand. From a movie of course. 

“Did you... have a good sleep?”

“As well as someone my height would have on a couch.” he says with a snarky tone, scowling at the bird, “Inconvenient Psittacopasserae (Sit-toe-cah-pissa-ree).” he stands from the couch and stretches, you again take notice of his shirt rising, “Intriguing am I?” He hums, giving you a smirk that you honestly couldn't see the actual W.D. Gaster pulling.

“Where is the Doctor, you ain't him. Give him back.” you jokingly say.

“My dear, I am simply not me until I have had my morning coffee.” he rolls his neck, “Mind showing me where your... craft is?”

“It's in the kitchen, next to the sink, the coffee and filters are in the cabinet above it, water is from the tap, just turn the white tab to get filtered... and he's gone.” you see him walk into the kitchen and hear the cupboard doors opening, “You okay Phillip? Did he insult you?” you coo to your little baby bird. He gets spooked and squawks at the slam of the lid to the coffee pot that you turn to the door way and hiss, “Gaster, be quieter.”

“I would not  _ be up _ this early if not for that insensitive  _ bird... _ ” you can hear the drumming of his gloved fingers on the counter as you walk into the kitchen, bird in tow, “Does this thing go any faster?” he breaths.

“Slow down Gaster. Relax, it's only...” you squint at the clock, “se-seven thirty?”

“No, it's Six Twenty-Seven in the morning and I should be asleep for the next 2 hours and roughly 15 minutes.” Your eyes go wide.

“Wh-what? The office doesn't open till 9.. do you live near by?”

“Oh no my dearest. There are.. plenty of secrets no one knows.” he chuckles a little darkly. You decide to sit at the table, and he stares at the craft with an intense determination.

 

Several minutes later the machine beeps and he swiftly grabs a mug and pours some for himself to the brim, taking a long drink from it. You get up slowly to grab one too, but he puts his hand up, “Allow me, just sit, relax.” he places his mug on the counter top and grabs an identical mug to his, filling it to the 3/4 mark. He brings both to the table and you thank him. As he sits down at the table you cradle the cup in your hands and smell the fresh, hot smell of caffeine, taking a sip, expecting the smooth taste of coffee you love... you're met with the taste of bitter death its self.

“Fuck!” you exclaim, placing the coffee down, sputtering coughs, “What kind of ratio did you use?”

“My usual.” he answers, taking a sip from his own mug.

“And that is?”

“The amount of water minus 2 scoops.” he casually says.

“GASTER?” you shriek in a whispering way, “I swear, this could give me a heart attack with how strong it is.”

“If you went into Cardiac Arrest my dear I would be more than willing to assist you.” he assures.

“s’not my point.” you stand from your chair, moving to the water tap and running the filtered one, “The point is I need to water this down, I need to water the entire pot down.” You grab out a large thermos and fill it half full of coffee. You put the lid on and start boiling water in the electric kettle.

“It tastes fine to me.” he muses, finishing his cup.

“Not everyone can drink straight acid.” you pick up the electric kettle and pour the water into the thermos. You fill the kettle with more water, putting it back on the base, it continues boiling. You walk to the stove and open the drawer underneath, grabbing out a glass pot and the lid, “I’m making oat meal, want some?”

“What’s that?” he walks over to the stove and leans against the wall. 

“It’s uhh... Sliced oats boiled in water?” you shrug, walking to the freezer grabbing the bag of oats out. You pour them into a measuring cup and place it off to the side, “They’re already pre-sliced. I just want the water to boil first.”

“Hmm...” you hear the rumble in his throat, “sounds interesting. I will try some.”

”Really? Great! Could you grab the kettle for me, it just shut off.” 

“Certainly.” you see him summon a hand that carries the kettle over.

“I guess that’s one way to do it.” you grab the kettle and pour the water into the pot, turning the burner on, “You can put it back now, please and thank you.” you motion to him, pouring a little bit of salt in the palm of your hand and throwing it in the hot water, “I all ways love that reaction, I don’t exactly remember why it happens though…”

“It has something to do with the ions in the water. Additionally salt raises the boiling point of water, supposedly cooking food faster. Although this fact has been widely neglected due to the need for a high concentration of salt in the water. In summary it will only make the water boil faster.” he leans on the counter, taking a sip from his mug

”Well look at you Mr.Smarty Pants.” you slap his arm playfully

”My pants aren’t smart. I am.” he looks at you rather seriously.

”It’s a figure of expression. It’s saying ‘You’re really smart. So smart I want to marry yo-’ Whoa--” he’s blushing and sputtering his coffee, coughing in an attempt to calm down “-- dude I’m joking about that last part; and you got it all over the counter.” you huff.

”I-I’m rather sorry.” he mumble, placing his mug on the counter in a place not soaked in coffee, “I’ll clean it up.” he fumbles with the dish cloth and starts patting the areas dry, rinsing the cloth every once in a while.

“Thanks.” you pour the oats into the pot and turn the heat down to medium.

“Do you by chance have a bathroom? I-uh.. need to clean my shirt” you turn to look at him while stirring the pot.

“Upstairs first door on the right.” you point.

“Thanks!” he hurries off, you hear his footsteps as he walks up the stairs.

* * *

 

Several minutes later, you’re waiting with the covered pot of oatmeal on the table. You decided to play one of those “create a village” games that you haven’t touched in a while. As you idly play it slips past your auditory senses the slight ‘crack’ that is heard in the kitchen, “Pardon me. I did take rather longer than I had planned- (Y/N)?” he sees you idly tapping your screen and mumbling to yourself about where to place things, “Are you okay?” he walks forward and taps you on the shoulder.

“Huh? Oh hey Gas- whoa what?” you take a moment to look at his outfit, his turtle neck is a different colour, he now has the lab coat he wears at the office on, and did he change his pants?

”What seems to be the surprise?” He asks, his brow raising.

“How did you change?” you ask looking up at him

“I went home?” he shrugs

”But, okay. So like,  **_how_ ** ? It took you 15 minutes to drive here last night, you were only gone for like, 10 minutes?”

“Ah, I just kinda...” his form disappears and appears behind you, “Poof!” you can feel his breath on your ear and you turn to see he vanished again. He re appears in the chair across from you, sitting sideways and crossing his legs, “So, any more questions my dear or are we going to eat this… meal of oats.” he rolls his hand.

“Yeah, just let me grab out some bowls.” you stand from the table and grab out 2 soup bowls, “I prefer these ones, they cool the stuff down faster.” you place them on the counter and grab two spoons, placing them in the bowl. You carry the small stack to the table and set it next to the pot, “You can serve yourself, I’m going to grab a couple more things.” You turn around and open the floating cupboard, grabbing the peanut butter on the first shelf, then you look to the top shelf at the red circular container.  _ ‘I can do this’  _ you think to yourself starring at the container. You bend your legs and jump… missing the container by a long shot, you reach and reach… till a hand rests on your shoulder. You feel a strong torso against your back and see Gaster’s face above yours, grabbing the red container effortlessly.

“This is what you were attempting to reach, yes?” he places it on the counter, looking you straight in the eyes, “My dear, I understand I am fascinating, but in all honesty there is no reason for you to exert yourself when someone as…  _ monstrous  _ as me, is around.” He winks.

”Wait, was that a pun?” You realize your mouth was open, you close it.

“I am a…  _ handy _ \--” he summons 6 individual hands and they start spinning clock-wise above his head, “man.”

”Oh my lord the puns.” you giggle, crouching over the counter. He takes a step back and bows at a deep angle.

“Thank you, mi’dear.” he smiles, standing back up, the hands disappear.

“Okay but like, can you summon anything else? Or is it just.. hands?” you gesture vaguely at the spot the hands were just floating. 

“The hands are a manifestation of my magic. Thus saying, I can manifest my magic however I wish. Be it flowers,” they appear in his hands, “Birds,” the bouquet of flowers turn into tiny doves and fly towards you, “or bees.” the doves turn to a swarm of bees and you screech a little. The bees disappear and he looks with horrified concern, “Oh my! Are you okay? I’m terribly sorry I had no intentions to scare you to such a- why are you laughing?” he retracts his hand.

“You did BIRDS then BEES.” you wheeze out, “I can’t believe it! HAH!” you fall onto the floor and lean against the cupboard.

“Uhh.. what seems to be so funny?” 

“Okay, okay. Get me my phone.” you reach your hand out and do a grabbing motion. He walks to the table and grabs it, handing it to you on the floor. You open up Google and search ‘birds and bees urban dictionary’, scrolling to the second definition (after reading the first and deeming it un-helpful, yet hilarious non the less). You read him the definition and look to his face, if you thought a human could pull off a creeped out face, this guy was ten times better. Both sockets void of the usual lilac pupils, an agape mouth, showing his rather sharp teeth, and an entirely un-moving body. You get up off the floor and tap his shoulder, “You all right there? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” you laugh.

“Are… are human males really that fragile? ‘bees are enslaved to a single queen their entire life’--” he scoffs, “that being true; humans do not  _ have  _ to be if they don’t wish to. They do not have to be married, nor be with the same partner their entire lives.” his voice is exasperated at this point.

“Wowza G, didn’t know you felt so strongly about that.” you say, grabbing the red container and peanut butter, walking to the table.

“Well it’s just logical. If you don’t want to be in a relationship, don’t be in one.” his shoulders shrug as he walks to the chair he was previously sat in, “What is that container anyway?” he asks, motioning to it.

“Oh, it has dark brown sugar. What I like doing is putting some oat meal--” you take a few scoops and place them in the top bowl, lifting it off the other, “then I put some peanut butter and mix it up.” you scoop it out onto the pile and stir it with your spoon, “then about 2 tablespoons of brown sugar.” you open the container and grab out the bag, scooping it with the plastic spoon already inside he cylinder, “Then it sort of tastes like an oatmeal cookie?”

“Cookie you say?” he says looking warily at the bowl in front of him. 

“Sort of.” you shrug, scooping some of the oatmeal on your spoon, “Try it.” you stick the spoon out to him and he leans forward, opening his mouth and closing it around the spoon. He doesn’t flinch at the temperature, rather he hums in amusement.

“That’s fantastic!” his eyes light up.

“Well then dig in; but first, take this spoon.” You hand it to him and grab the other.

After the two of you finish eating, you excuse yourself to change out of the previous nights clothes, and to freshen yourself up. After that you pop your head into your parent’s bed room and say you’re leaving for work, you see your mom roll under the sheets, then you close the door. Walking down the stairs you look to the living room and see Gaster stroking Philips face, “Oh, hey pretty bird, I gotta go now. I’ll be back tonight, ma should be up soon.” you smile at Gaster, “You ready to go?”

“Of course, let’s go.” he gets up and walks to the door, escorting you out much the same way he did the night previous.

 

After driving for half an hour it’s quarter to 9 and the two of you pull into the parking lot. “I truthfully have never been here this early.” he says, shifting the car into park, “And I’ve only driven here.. once? Maybe twice.”

”Really?” you question, un-buckling yourself and pushing open the door, “I’m getting on my last bus by this time.” you step out of the car and close the door.

“Do I even have a key? I think I might…” he walks up to the door and looks at his key ring, “house… car… other place… maybe this one?” he sticks the key in the slot and turns, “Hah! I got it first try!”

“Good job Gaster. But like, why don’t you drive here? Do you just teleport here or whatever?”

“Shh. Not many know I can do that. Please don’t speak so casually of it.” He pulls the door open and walks in, you follow behind and to the staff room. You open your locker and grab out your mug. You place it under the coffee machine and grab the reusable keg, fill it with coffee grinds, and place it in the machine, closing the top. You select your size and press start. After a minute the liquid stops pouring from the machine and you grab your mug, heading to the front desk. You see one of your co-workers, Anita if you remember correctly. “Morning!” she looks to the desk and looks in surprise.

“What are you doing here this early?” 

“I managed to get a ride this morning.” You shrug.

“Oh, is this part of that  _ special  _ treatment that you’ve been getting?” she sneers, looking on in disgust.

“I beg your pardon?” you place the coffee down on the top of the desk and proceed to unlock the little barrier door.

“You heard me. Don’t think we haven’t seen you slinking off to the boss’s office every once in a while. Crissy saw you just the other day in there with him, and at the end of the day on Saturday he was seen leaving the staff room after you left, and no one sees him entering or exiting there... he just sort of appears.” she gestures vaguely. 

“Whoa, hold up.” you place a finger in front of you and reach for your coffee, take a sip and continue, “You have  _ that _ much time on your hands? Makes me question how well you do your job. Second--” you see Anita opening her mouth and you place a finger up again, “don’t speak, you started this. Second what I do in my off time is my business, and if our boss requests an audience with me while I’m on the clock, then I gotta go see him. That’s just how it works.” you shrug, placing the coffee down again and push the little swinging door open, “Now if you would be so kind as to forget this interaction happened and we can work in piece today. That would be great.” You smile in such a fake way your jaw hurts. She huffs and walks on. You sit in the chair closest to the barrier and sigh, letting yourself dwell on what Anita had said. Were people really speculating about you and Gaster? The thought made you sick to your stomach, taking into consideration what Gaster said last night:  _ “This wasn’t  _ **_strictly_ ** _ for business anyway.”  _ what did that even mean? Did he have feelings that were nonprofessional? Were your co-workers going to be right? Were they right now? You didn’t know, and in a sense… you didn’t care.

~~ (author should of just left it here but nah) ~~

The rest of the day was… bumpy to say the least. The rest of your co-workers came in, when you saw Crissy you couldn’t help but look up at her with a glare. Your work day was slow, taking calls, making apointments, answering questions, playing 3D space pin-ball, glaring when Crissy tried to come up to you with no explanation of course; just your usual run of the mill day. You take a later lunch than usual, mainly based on the fact you wanted to avoid seeing anyone that Anita might have talked to. As you’re grabbing out your food from the fridge you hear a faint pop, it’s certainely less noticeable with the hussle and bussle outside the door, but you recognized it, “Hello Sir.” you say, attempting to keep a professional atmosphere.

“Ah, hello (Y/N)! You’re taking lunch rather late today?”

“I just… had to take care of something. It took a little bit longer than I had thought it would.”

”And that something was avoiding your co-workers. Correct?” he says, placing the mug down on the counter, “(Y/N), I’m aware of what was said this morning. They were completely out of line and you stood correct. Give me the word and I can talk to them.. what was their name? Amy? Anne?” he taps his chin and looks down at you with a kind smile.

“It’s Anita, and I don’t need you to… I can handle it myself.” you stand from your crouched position and turn to heat the food in the microwave.

“You seem rather distressed about it…” he hesitantly reaches a hand out to your shoulder and sets it down easy, “I am trained to notice these things (Y/N) and-”

”I know you want to be here for me. But it makes it real damn hard when most of my colleagues are talking smack behind my back.” you seethe, pushing the microwave door closed and punching in 3:00 on the timer. The box starts whirring and you turn to face him, “And they all seem to be thinking that I’m sleeping with you behind closed doors, or getting ‘special treatment’ and it’s so  _ draining _ to hear them all talking about it all day. So if you would just… leave me alone.” 

“(Y/N)…” he tries lifting his hand towards your face.

“I said. Leave. Me. Alone!” you swat his hand away with a quick slap and the glove slips off his hand. You see him immediately cover the hand, your face turns away, “I- I’m sorry I didn’t mean-”

“It’s okay. Everything is all right. (Y/N), look at me.” he waits in silence, “(Y/N). Look at me. Please? I’m not mad at all.” Your head slowly turns towards him and you look up to him. You see both his forearms moving slowly and you flinch momentarily, till a gloved hand and a… slightly cold, partially there hand come to rest on your cheeks. Both thumbs come up to brush under your eyes, only just now did you notice you were crying. The ghostly white hand -- you assumed to be the one missing the glove, remains on your cheek as the gloved one combs back your hair soothingly. You keep looking at his kind, patient, knowledgeable eyes as you willed your breathing to slow. “You’re okay. Just keep looking at me. Remember you are here and I am not them. I’m here for you, and for you alone I stay.” he pulls you into a tight hug and your face smooshes into his soft turtleneck. You inhale a deep quivering breath and pull away slightly to look up at him.

“Gaster, c-can you let me go a second and kneel down some?” he obliges

“What is it, my dear?” his gloved hand leaves the top of your head and you take a deep breath. Possible scenarios run through your head. Someone could walk through that door right now, seeing you two.  _ Anita  _ could walk through the door,  _ Crissy _ could walk through that door, she had a history of doing it before; yet the only outcome you cared about… was this.

”Fuck it.” you whisper with bated breath as you throw your hands around his long neck and press your lips to the overlapping teeth that is his mouth. You hear a surprised ‘hmph!’ sound come from him and his cheeks are stained a lovely shade of mauve.

“M-my word! (Y/N) I had n-no idea you felt that way?!”

“Why do you think I was so distraught about what they were saying? I have feelings for you.. I wouldn’t say love yet but I know whatever these are… they are  _ very  _ un _ - _ professional.” You cast your eyes aside and blush yourself.

“Well… if that’s the case…” he stands up, forcing you to break your clasp, “I’ll need to teach you proper behavior.” he smirks down at you, “You’ll start by feeding yourself, you had food heating and it’s about to finish.” just as he said that you see the timer hit 5 seconds and you turn to get the food out just as it beeps. The bowl is warm and you place it on the counter momentarily as you attempt to find a spot that isn’t going to burn. Suddenly one of Gaster’s summoned hands grabs the bowl and brings it to the small table, “Grab a fork, you eat and I’ll talk.” you open the labeled drawer and grab a fork out. Following to the table.

“So what were you going to talk about?” you ask, taking the plastic wrap off the top of the bowl.

“Speaking professionally. I think we -- as partners -- would benefit if you had some form of education regarding the field we are entering.” he says nonchalantly while you swallow your food.

“But I don’t have that kind of-” he raises the gloved hand.

“I didn’t finish. Since I, as your partner, have the means to fund the education you would require. I would be paying all tuition fees privately.” you drop your fork and it clatters in the bowl rather loudly.

“But- what-  **_how?_ ** ” 

“I don’t only work as a therapist, my dear.” he winks, “But aside from that. What say you to that proposal?”

“I- I would have to consider i-it.” you stutter staring at your bowl, “What else do you do? You’re working here all day?” you look up from the bowl and at his face.

“I’m not here at all times; and monsters of my species do not… require sleep. It’s more of a luxury if anything.” he sighs and slumps backwards, “This is what comedy would call ones ‘Day Job’ if I remember correctly.” he earns a chuckle from you for that comment, “Easiest way to explain is that this is a solid income, and my secondary is more… sporadic.”

“So are you like… a teacher or something where you get paid at one time in the year or like… what?”

“Some day you may see. As of yet I do not feel comfortable divulging.” he stands.

“A-are you going to do something about Anita?”

“Well… I needn’t gossip…” he turns to the door, “After all… it is rather rude to speak of someone who is listening.” a summoned hand swiftly opens the door and the brunette stumbles into the staff room.

“S-sir!” the woman squeaks, stabilizing herself, “I- I can explain!”

“Oh can you? What are you going to explain? Are you going to feed me some story about how you were listening to make sure you weren’t ‘interrupting’ something? Or are you going to tell me what I know to be truth? Whichever you choose will decide what punishment you will get.” the woman stumbles against the door with a fearful gaze.

“I-I honestly d-don’t know what you’re talking about!” her eyes shift to you, by this point you had picked you fork back up and were eating, sure it was interesting but you only had so much time to eat, “What are you staring at? Do something!”

“I do not think it would be in your best interests to be speaking to her, Considering anything you say could be held against you if she decided to sue you for Slander; and I in tern, could fire you, even if she does not sue. So give me one reason why you should not be packing your items and leaving.” he steps forward.

“W-why are yo-you giving her special treatment!” the woman squeaks. Her hands ball into fists as she looks back to Gaster. You hear a crackled laugh, one that sounded straight out of a horror film.

“I’m not giving her any treatment… unless you would like to be around a… shall I quote ‘Dirty monster’?”

“How did you-?”

“Simple. I monitor the company emails. Best not send defamation using company services Anita. It will get you fired. You may leave now; and I mean get off the property, good day.” he turns away from the cowarding brood.

“B’but sir. How can you-?”

“Did I stutter? Leave.” a summoned hand grabs her by the back of her blouse and drags her forward, enough for the door to swing open, “ **Leave.** ” he releases her and she scrambles to the door. You hear a distinctive ‘thud’ at the forced closer of the door and hear Gaster sigh heavily. He moves to turn around and you fear to see the expression on his face that was scarring Anita… but were not expecting this.

As his face spun to you you could almost see the pastel yellow-pink gradient behind him and the twirling flowers, “Have you finished eating? Your break is almost up.”

“I uh… yeah I’ll be done soon… you um… gonna tell me what that was?”

“That was me firing someone. I feel like I did it wrong. I’ve never fired someone before.” he taps his chin, “No, no. I think that was right. I had a right to be angry. Did I scare you?” he walks back over and sits down. 

“Umm.. no actually. I ate the entire time. I grew up with siblings, so I’ve learned to mind my P’s and Q’s when people are getting in trouble.” you smile politely, finishing your bowl and bringing it to the sink, “Now was there something else you wanted to talk about?”

“Well… I do have to ask… what was that ‘kiss’ you gave me. What did it exactly… mean for us?”

“To be honest… I don’t know.” you walk to the door, but stop before reaching the handle, “Um, I just realized something… I forgot my bus pass today… you mind um.. giving me a lift?” you awkwardly scratch your head.

“As long as you can answer my question~”

“Are you trying to flirt with me?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Try harder, you may need a  _ hand  _ with it.” you giggle as he looks on in confusion, “I”ll see you later--” you pull the door open, “sir~”

* * *

 

When quitting time rolls around, you grab the things you need and head out the door to Gaster’s car. He is no where to be found, so you lean against it and sigh. “An answer to his question… which question?” you muse to yourself. He could have been referring to the question about paying for your tuition… but he could have also meant the kiss. What even was that kiss? It was kinda spur of the moment… maybe you should forget it happened. It doesn’t really matter right? Loads of girls have probably kissed their bosses, hell girls in high school had kissed teachers (Not condoning, just saying). So you  _ couldn’t _ be a whore.. right?

“(Y/N)! Sorry, had some paperwork to print off due to today’s… events.”

“Oh… it’s okay.” you hear the car unlock and you open the passenger side door, throwing yourself into the seat immediately doing up your seat belt. He throws the binder into the back seat and opens the driver side door, sliding in and putting his seat belt on too. You go back to thinking in a dazed state about what you would want to answer him with. What if he wanted to know about the answer to his offer to pay for your post-secondary education? You’d need to talk to your parents about it… you’d need to figure out the courses you want, how does he even have that money anyways? What kind of dough is he making? It has to be a lot, for him to offer to pay so abruptly like that. 

“(Y/N), you look troubled. What’s on your mind?” 

“How much do you make? Like who could upright pay for post-secodary like that, you honestly have to be making serious dough.”

“I’m not a baker, so I do not make dough.” he says nonchalantly 

“No, dough is a term for money.”

“Oh. Then I guess I do make serious dough.”

“But  _ how _ much is serious dough?”

“Not something I wish to divulge at this time.”

 

After an awkward silence of driving home, he pulls up in front of your house, “So, do you have an answer to my question?” he asks, turning his head towards you. You take off your seat belt and turn to him.

“I really thought about it… and I think we c-can make this work.”

“Excellent! I’ll get the paper- mhm?!” you pull his face close and kiss him again, his mouth opens and you feel his sharp teeth pressed against your mouth. His tongue slides out of his mouth and you graciously take it in. It tastes like coffee and sweets, you pull away a moment to breath, you feel a hand under your leg then suddenly you’ve slipped onto Gaster’s lap.

“G-Gaster!?”

“Hmm… yes my dear?”

“I’m I’m flattered but-”

“Anything after but is irrelevant.” his cheeks are flaring brighter than they were this afternoon, almost an eerie glow, “Now... shall we continue?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see where I was gonna leave you guys hanging? Hahah, instead I leve you here for your mind to wander~  
> Whew, is it hot in here or is it just me?  
> Comment, Kudo, Bookamark!  
> Check out my tumblr: myfancyfandomlife.tumblr.com


	6. Helpless Romantics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions have consequences, be the action right or wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whewy it's up. Sorry I'm not doing that Halloween themed thing everyone does, I really wanted to but things just *clenches fist* weren't meant to be.
> 
> This story is temporarily on Hiatus 'til further notice. Explanation on my tumblr (tag hiatus)

An entirely normal Tuesday morning. You woke up to your alarm, headed downstairs and said good morning to Phillip, ate a bowl of cereal for breakfast, got ready for work, and headed out to the bus stop. There was always this elderly woman sitting at the bus stop, everyday, same time. “Good morning! Haven’t missed the bus have I?” you ask, grabbing your pass out from your wallet.

“No. You have not.” she smiles and pats the bench beside her, you sit, “Where were you yesterday. Out sick?”

“Oh, I got a ride from an…” What word would you use to describe him? What words __could__ describe him,”intimate friend?”

“You don’t sound so sure that’s what they are.” she looks to you, grabbing the handkerchief out from her purse, blowing her nose.

“You never miss a beat do you?”

“I’m afraid at my age I can’t afford to skip a beat.” she folds the handkerchief up and places it back into her purse.

“I wasn’t talking about your heart.” you state matter of factually with a smile.

“I was just messing with you. But honestly sweetheart, what is this person to you? Are they and ‘intimate’ friend, just a friend, or maybe you’re smitten with them and you just won’t admit it.” she smiles, touching your arm gently, “Oh look. Your bus. Come tell me what you come up with tomorrow, even though there’s doubts.” she stands to leave.

“W-wait? What do you mean-”

“You’ll see my dear, it’s in the cards.”

 

 

You had some walking distance from your last bus stop to the office, so you decide to muse a little about what the old lady said; and what really was your relationship with Gaster anyway? You had… __really__  enjoyed what happened in the car, it wasn’t anything insane… just lots, and you meant __lots__  of kissing. Good tongue, and very heavy petting. You were rather surprised it didn’t go further than that. Gaster more or less told you to leave before making a mistake. Which was a rather… gentlemanly move but, the wild side of you was screaming in agony; and he was amazingly good at working you up too. But what the old woman said stuck in your mind. She had said things in the past that turned out to be true; all ways vague things, like mentioning a delayed bus or saying “someone isn’t going to have what you want.” and it ends up being the local store being out of chips the next day. Whether those are coincidental to the circumstance or, hey, maybe the lady is physic? You had no clue. But whatever it was, you sure as hell were going to do everything in your power to do things right, keep your head down, lay low, just do your work…. or not.

 

You were about ten meters from the building and someone -- one of you male colleagues came rushing out, “You might not want to go in there.” you take out an earphone and push past him, “No, really, you might not want to go in there.”

“Dude, go away. I’m showing up to work why would you-” then, and only then as you opened the door did you see it. Everyone was in the back, crowded around the fax machine, “hey guys what’s up?” you ask, looking at the group. They all turn to you. And as if a great flood happened they all came running towards you, some in rage, others in disgust; but there was one word, one name that was constant, “SHUT UP!” you shout over them and they quiet down, “What about Dr. Gaster?”

“Is it true?”

“Why would you do that?”

“How long has it been happening?”

All of the questions came in at once, yet a single question stood out to you, “Maybe Anita was right?”

“Whoa, what about Anita? Is this about Gaster firing her or-”

“Nah, no one minds that. She was annoying and bossy anyway. It’s more what she was saying, like no one wanted to believe her-” the male colleague came back inside, “right guys?” the collected staff nods.

“But __what is it then__?” you seethe through your teeth.

“This.” Crissy says, handing a paper through the hoard of people, finally to the male colleague then to you. You take a look at the faxed black and white photo once and your blood runs cold.

 

You know that feeling of guilt? But it’s not actually guilt? More on borderline anxiety? Your gut drops, hands tingle, a chill runs down your spine. You feel helpless, even in your own body, own frame of mind? Well, imagine that times twenty. You stare agape at the photo, regretting every decision you had made thus far, “See! I told you Anita wasn’t lying!” Crissy jumps and points, “They’re white as a ghost!”

“Or maybe you should say __Gaster~__ ” another one pipes up and they all laugh, even the guy who tried to warn you.

“Can-can we maybe talk this over as civilized creatures?”

“ _ _Creatures__? We’re humans. The only creature here is you.” Crissy says, a couple of other employees nod in agreement.

“Come on guys. This is… this is ****blackmail****  against me, a co-worker, and Ga-” you correct yourself, “ _ _Dr.__ Gaster, who’s the boss. It doesn’t seem right to-”

“Blah, blah, blah. All I hear is a suck up __whore__ \- OUCH” you punched her… punched Crissy right in the face.

“Oh God. I’m- I’m sorry. Please let me get an ice-”

“Get off her. You dirty monster fucker.” one of the other secretaries push you away, back towards the door. That feeling has manifested it’s self as tears by this point, you look between the employees, at the photo in your hands, and the floor. Making the rational decision… you leave work, not at a run, but a brisk walking pace.

 

While on the final bus home, you decide to stop one stop early and walk to the near-by convenience store. Before entering, you decide to fold up the paper and stuff it into your coat pocket, so people don’t suspect what you’re about to do. Walking into the store, you greet the man at the till and walk to the back, where they keep the cheap bottles of water. Then you head to the till, “One small lighter, please?” you say, placing the bottle on the counter. He nods and smiles, grabbing one from behind the counter. He scans it through then scans your water bottle, asking if you would like a bag, you say no, he tells you the total, and you pay in cash. Wishing him a good day and grabbing your items, he wishes you one back and you can’t help but mumble, “That went out the window earlier.” while pushing the door open and walking down the strip. You crack the bottle open and take a sip, sighing heavily when you finish. You test the lighter, to see the flame go up, perfect. You duck into the alleyway and behind the local bar. You grab out the piece of paper and unfold it, taking one last look at the picture, you test what direction the wind is coming from and put the paper on the side of the flame, the edge starts to smolder and you hold it a little bit longer till you see the embering where you burned and the slight whisps of flames, dropping it to the ground you wait till it almost entirely burns, then dump the contents of the bottle on it, “Not today. Not ever.” you inhale sharply, the smell of burned paper and ink singeing your nostrils. In you mind, this smell meant the end of your troubles… but this was only the beginning.

 

The two block walk home was chilling. The wind bit at your face with ferocity, winter was coming and it had never been your season; the cold, the ice, even the shimmering snow was an inconvenience. Making a note to yourself to remember to buy a pair of gloves for the season, you turn down the street to see your dads car still parked out front, that’s an odd thing to see. Walking briskly to your front step you open the door and call out, “Hey mom. I’m back!” You kick off your shoes and walk towards the kitchen, “You wouldn’t believe what happened at work-” as you round the corner you see both your parents sitting at the table starring at a piece of paper, “Uhh… What’s going on?”

“Explain this.” your father picks up the paper, you see the same image from this morning.

“Oh my God.” you cover your mouth, “Okay you guys need to listen and-”

“You were eloping with a __monster__?” your father says, slamming the paper back on the table.

“Dad no, please! It’s not what you think! If you would just-”

“I trusted him! He was such a gentleman too…” your mother frowns.

“Just listen to me-” you say a little quieter, your voice being drowned by your fathers, directed at your mother.

“I told you it was a bad idea for you to let them go off with a monster!”

“Well they are old enough and should know right from wrong!”

“Guys.. stop it.” you whisper.

“Well Kerstin, maybe if you had been a little bit firmer with (Y/N)…”

“Give it a rest Larry, don’t do this again.”

“Would you guys ****stop****!” you yell, making the bird in the living room squawk, both your parents look to you, “This is __blackmail.__ I got a copy at the office this morning too, well my co-workers did. That’s why I’m home. Second of all-”

“Where is the one you got from work?” your dad asks.

“I burned it. Secondly -- the content of that photo is of no concern to either of you. I am an adult and what I do in my time-”

“You burned it?!” your mother shrieks.

“He’s your __boss.__ ” your dad stands from the table and begins to walk towards you, “Isn’t there some sort of… rule or regulation against workplace relationships?”

“Try telling that to the Bex’s, been married 5 years and have offices next to each other. Need to tell new patients who’s door is who’s.” you gesture your hand left and right, “To formally answer your question though, since you __hate__ sarcasm so much. No. There is no regulation against workplace relationships. It’s just frowned upon when it’s two people from totally different areas, and on opposite ends of the business food chain.” your hand drops to your side, “Also, if I may add while you attempt to find words.” you gesture to his agap mouth,”I am pretty sure I will be out of a job soon, due to someone __blackmailing__ me at my place of employment. Even though Dr. Gaster is the ‘top dog’ as they say, he could still be reprimanded, or not given credibility on this matter. Due to some people assuming him to have a biased opinion.” you finish with a huff.

“Was he there this morning?” your mother asks, coming up behind your father, who had shut his mouth and was looking at the ground.

“Not to my knowledge. He usually comes in late on Tuesdays, never schedules appointments before noon.”

“You… should call him dear. He might want to know this happened.”

“Kerstin that’s not going to help.” you walk away at this point and mumble.

“If he doesn’t already.” you fish your phone out of your pocket and walk out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and to your bedroom. Throwing your jacket onto the floor with the rest of your mess and closing the door. You lean against it and sink down -- adjusting your position so you were comfortable. Hearing your parents screaming at each other was a rarity of it’s self, and it certainly affected you. You click on the calling app and select his number, one of the recent ones. Placing the phone to your ear you listen to the dial tone and think of what you’ll say. You hate phone calls, but this was probably one of the fastest ways to reach him. After about 5 rings it goes to a voice-mail message.

“Hello, you have reached the personal cellular device of Dr.W.D. Gaster. Please leave a Name, Number, and brief message after the tone and I will respond when I can.” the tone sounds and you start talking.

“Hey G-Gaster. (Y/N) here… call back when you can. It’s urgent.” you click end and look at the screen of your device. Throwing it onto your jacket you feel the tingling in your hands again, and feel the tears welling in your eyes, “It’s okay to cry now. I’m alone.” you mumble as the tears stream down your face.

 

Three days. It has been three days since the incident. It’s 4am Friday. You’re laying awake with your laptop propped up on your lap. The day after the incident you got a call from work, asking why you didn’t show up, same thing yesterday, and you expected one today, but certainly not at this hour. You feel your phone buzzing and you fumble around looking for it, to see Gaster’s contact information come up, you slide the accept call so fast the phone slips out of your hand, you catch it and bring it to your ear, “H-” you clear your throat, “Hello?”

“(Y/N). I am so sorry I missed your calls, and never-”

“Responded to any of my texts or emails. Yeah, I bet you are.”

“(Y/N), I need to explain why I was away, if you would just please-”

“No, I’m going to tell you what happened while you went awol. I showed up to work on Tuesday morning and all my colleagues crowded me, finally showing me a photo of __us__ in your car, in front of __my__  house on Monday evening. I leave work and head home. When I return home I am confronted by both my parents with the same photo, they have bombarded me with questions ever since. I’ve hardly left my room since that day and I’ve been trying to call you to help me.” you let a sob leave your mouth, “So do you want to know how many shits I give about where you were? Zero. Non. Zilch.”

“(Y/N), that’s what I’m calling you about. Wh-what happened in the car… it was a precursor to a monthly event that happens with my body-”

“Gaster had a period, exciting.” you dead pan.

“No, no, nothing like that. It’s more like… a rut?”

“So you had a heat? That caused you to leave for 3 days?”

“If you would just let me explain it, please?”

“Fine, fine. You have 1 minute.”

“So, when I myself go into a rut-”

“Heat.”

“Whatever is easier for you. I become rather… unpredictable. There are formulas created to assist monsters in this state, but they do not work well when a monster has a strong attraction to an individual nearby.”

“Oh. And that’s me. That’s why you went awol.”

“E-essentially.” you can hear a large sigh on his end, “I deeply apologize for what happened, and take full responsibility for everything you’ve gone through.”

“Go to hell with your apology.” you tap the end call button, and let out a huge sob. The tears on your face drip off the sides and into your ears, you sit up, move your laptop aside, wipe your phone screen on your blanket, then wipe your eyes. You hear a very distinct popping sound and immediately stop rubbing your eyes and look up, ‘What are you doing here.”

“(Y/N), please. Listen to me.”

“Keep your voice down and I will.” you cross your arms, your eyes dart to his hands, “Do you always wear those gloves?”

“Yes. But I don’t see why that means anything-”

“Take them off.”

“I beg your pardon?” he stares questioningly at you.

“I want you to take them off. If you want me to listen to your reasoning behind leaving me alone for 3 days, when what happened is ultimately on you; you need to take them off.”

“But I don’t see why-”

“It’s because I want you to touch me. I want to feel your hand like I did Monday. I never got to see it -- but it felt so, well… nice? Please?”

“I… don’t really __like__ people seeing them. I-I do not think that they would understand.” he fidgets nervously. You had no idea what has come over you, but in seeing him arrive so abruptly after you telling him to go to hell, you held a semi-soft spot at the moment.

“Please sit, Gaster.” you pat the spot next to you.

“Al-all right…” he turns and sits next to you, a respectful distance away. You turn to him, propping your leg in a curled position on the bed while the other hangs off.

“Give me your hands.”

“(Y/N)…” he hesitantly pulls his hands in, curling them into loose fists on his chest.

“I promise I won’t look at you any different. I just want to learn more about you, and it starts with easy things, like this.” you pull up your pajama pants to your knee and point to the huge scar on the cap, “I got that in the stupidest way. I was jumping over a chain, tripped, and fell on the pavement. Oh and this one --” you point to your shin, “I got from one of those little grey power things in an apartment parking lot.” you pull the pant leg down, “So everyone has little things they don’t want people seeing. Most people when they see them they don’t freak out, they’re extremely accepting. So please…” you reach for one of his hands, “Let me see?”

“If you insist… but you must close your eyes.” he says slowly.

“Okay!” you close your eyes. By this point you weren’t even mad at him anymore, you were just… glad he had contacted you, glad he had came, glad you weren’t being abandoned, “Can I look now?”

“Y-yes…” his voice waivers, a static pop coming out along with it. You open your eyes to see his hands, pale white like his face, but with 2 inch holes in them.

“Well then…” you stare in awe.

“SEE I knew that you’d be afraid.” he withdraws his hands again and goes to put the gloves back on.

“Afraid? What gave you that idea?” You quickly snatch his hands up, “I think they’re cool! And they’re like… perfect circles? How does something like this happen?” your thumb starts rubbing the back of his hand, “And the skin is so much different than the skin on your face?” one of your hands lets go of his and extends to his face, “It’s so cool…” both your thumbs start rubbing in unison and Gaster blushes a deep violet.

“I- I created the holes for experiments… they worked rather well but I was mistaken when I assumed my hands could be regenerated…” his sockets shift uneasily, “I don’t know what else to say…”

“You can say nothing and kiss me?” your hand stops stroking his cheek, you place his hand on your chest and lean in, “Would you?”

“I-I um.” his hand curls around your fingers, the free one hesitantly moving towards the back of your head, “I th-think I will.” he leans in the rest of the distance and presses his slightly open maw to your lips.

 

Your tongue pokes out of your mouth and licks one of his long sharp canines, drawing out his tongue to ‘play’. It shoves past yours into your mouth and you feel his free hand wrap around your torso, his claws scratch your back slightly though your tank-top and you chuckle, “What’s so funny?” he asks, pulling away. Even with his glowing tongue lolling out of his mouth he can form perfect sentences.

“Your claws, they tickle.”

“You seem to be rather the ticklish type my dear.” he slips his hand out of yours, and trails down to just above your hip. Expecting something like that day in the car, or heck even just for it to rest there and you two continue kissing; but no, this __obvious__  adult, this Monster with some form of __Doctors Degree__ , is attempting to tickle you. Key word: Attempting.

“Ahh… what are you doing?” you ask him, raising a brow.

“Aren’t humans sensitive to be touched a certain way in a certain area?”

“Well, I guess?” you ponder a moment, “I guess for me personally it’s more of a way to describe a feeling than an actual action. Like, unexpectedly poke me here-” you jab your right finger at his side, he jumps, “ -I’d describe as tickling. And any tingly feeling at a fleeting touch would- __hey__ ” you glare at him. He just poked you. In the side, with a shit eating grin on his face, “Respectfully, __Doctor__  Gaster. You’re an adult, not a child.”

“You did it too, my dear.”

“What are you talking about? I’m like twelve, I can do what I want.” you tease.

“Wait, are you actually? How does human age work?”

“Gas, no. I haven’t had enough sleep for this.” the hand previously on his face had slipped to his shoulder, you pat it.

“But have I been telling humans something strange? They always give me strange looks when I tell them my age--”

“Gaster, please.” you put a hand up, trying to block his face. By this point his grin left his face and both his hands were off you.

“Honestly does it really freak humans out? Hearing my age? It’s relatively young. I am only one-hundred-fifty-six thousand and ninety-three days old. ”

“Haha, you gotta be kidding Gaster…” you chuckle.

“I am not joking.”

“No hush, I __really__ haven’t had enough sleep to do the math on my monster boyfriends-”

“You called me your boyfriend!?” his face lights up in a delicate lilac hue and you mentally slap yourself.

“Shit. Ah… yeah. I did. Um…” the silence continues for some time, him silently looking at you, and a constant screaming in your head.

 

“427” he says quietly.

“What?” you ask, snapping your mind back to reality.

“I am 427 years old in human years, in accordance with the Gregorian Calendar.”

“You’re older than the country.” you have a short loss of breath at this realization.

“There! That! That’s the look humans give me.” he sort of vaguely gestures to your face, “Why do they do that?”

“Umm, well… humans generally don’t live more than 80 or maybe 90 years…” his face goes from being excited and smiling, to a frown of realization, “But don’t worry! I’m a long ways away from that.” you smile.

“But it __will__  happen some day?” he asks, worry on his face.

“Let’s change to a different topic…” you look around trying to think of something, anything to talk about. Then you spot it, your pillows. You reach for it them and turn back around to Gaster, “Here take this one” you shove the pillow into his chest and he stares in morbid confusion.

“What am I to do with a __pillow__?” he asks. You stand up and immediately hit him in the face with your pillow, “ _ _Why--__ ” he summons five individual hands, “must you do this.”

“Because it’s fun.” You attempt to hit him again, one of the summoned hands catches your pillow, “Okay that’s no fair” you pout, tugging at your pillow.

“All’s fair in war, my dear.” he whispers, 2 of his other summoned hands grab his pillow, another grasping onto yours, and then you see one zoom towards your side. You twist your body out of the way but that was just the opening he needed, he stole your pillow.

“Okay now that’s _ _really__  unfair.” the summoned hands float just out of reach and Gaster stands up.

“Do you surrender tiny human?” he smiles.

“Never!” you lunge forward, laughing. He catches you in a hug and spins around, placing you on the bed, then the pillows start whacking you on the head; but in your moment of innocent bliss with him, you don’t hear the door down the hall opening

“What is going on here?”.you hear your fathers booming voice say and the room goes cold. You peek around Gaster, who has dropped the pillows and is standing tall and proud.

“Mr. (L/N), I finally have the honor of meeting-”

“Drop the bullshit.” you can see Gaster’s head move back in surprise.

“I seem to have offended you good sir. My apologies for whatever I have seem to of done that caused you to use such strong language.”

“It’s 4:30 in the morning, I leave for work in half an hour, and I wake up to my __child__ and a literal __monster__ in their bedroom, assaulting them with pillows.” he makes a move to step into the room but Gaster walks forward, causing your father to freeze mid motion.

“Ah, so it appears to me that you have concerns about (Y/N)’s well being, yes?”

“Partially! But-”

“Then I would __like__ to ensure you that they are as safe as can possibly be.” he turns his head, “I believe what you walked in on was what is known as a ‘pillow fight’ if I am not mistaken. Rather harmless, really.” his head turns back to your father.

“You- You just showed up! (Y/N), come here right now.” you sit up and slide off the bed, walking to come up just behind Gaster, “Why is this stranger, __that__  monster non the less, in my house at such an hour?”

“(Y/N) you should not have to-”

“Shut up, fiend.” and that’s where you snapped. You could take this stuff when he watched the anti-monster videos, you could handle him making off handed comments about it, but directly insulting Gaster?

“Unacceptable. Right?” you chuckle, patting Gaster on the arm as you walk by.

“Yes! This is unacceptable and I’m glad you have-”

“That he gets to sit here and insult you, __Doctor.__ ” you turn to Gaster, your back to your father, taking a deep breath..

“Uh..” he looks confused

“(Y/N). One.” your father counts, you wince internally.

“Honestly, you have how many Ph.D’s? Not to mention the bachelors.” you roll your shoulder forward and loll your head to the side. “You deserve So-” you turn back to your father, “Much-” you step forward again, “More-” you step once more, inches from the doorway, “Respect.” you cross your arms, “I am sick of this radical racial bullshit Dad. ‘ Monster’s were put underground for a reason.’ I believe is what you’ve said? They belong the same as any other human would. But I know both you and mom have something against me being ‘promiscuous’ or engaging in anything remotely close to sexual relations. That photo set you both off, Mom’s been crying, you’ve been doing this passive aggressive thing--” you gesture to his body, “ and I’ve been in my room for 2 days and some-odd hours.”

“That’s two.” he says, clenching his fists.

“Do what you want, if you tell me three that just proves my point about you being a controlling pric-”

“That’s three. You wish to speak of respect, then disrespect me? You ungrateful __child.__ ” he raises his hand, you hear a growl from behind you and feel Gaster step right behind you, his lab coat is seen from the corner of your eye, “See! He’s Feral! I will not have this… this __beast__  copulating with my chil-”

“I am a grown ass adult. If I wish to be with this respectful, encouraging, lovable man whom happens to be a monster, that is ****my****  choice.”

“Then you can have your stuff out by Monday.” he states firmly, “If you wish not to follow my rules then so be it. You don’t live in my house.”

“Wh-what?” your gut drops, and you feel the familiar tingling of your hands, “Y-you can’t- Dad why would you-”

“I said. You disrespected me and are ignoring my rules. You-” he points to Gaster, still looming protectively over your figure, “Get out or I’ll have you arrested for trespassing and breaking and entering.”

“As you wish.” Gaster’s voice has a different tone to it. Less lighthearted -- if you could call it that; it took on a more hollow effect as he stepped back, leaned forward and whispered, inches from your head, “I will see you at work.” and with that a crisp crackling sound was heard and he disappeared

“As for __you -__ ” he points, scowling, “wait until your mother hears this.”

“I already have.” she says, stepping into the door way, “How could you do this?” she asks, voice breaking, “Why?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, another cliff hanger y'all. If you feel like it, go read Chapter 5.2 on my tumblr: http://myfancyfandomlife.tumblr.com/post/152281614415/chapter-5-2
> 
> This story is temporarily on Hiatus 'til further notice. Explanation on my tumblr (tag hiatus)


	7. Helpless Romantics PT 2: The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You show up to work after the... altercation earlier that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Kinda weening off hiatus slowly. Decided to split this day into three: Helpless Romantics, Helpless Romantics PT 2: The Office, and Helpless Romantics PT 3: Next Step. So stay tuned yeah?

It was shortly after noon and you were walking to the office, dreading more with every step. You reach to open the door and pull it open, only to realize it’s locked. You give it another tug and you see someone walk to the door, one of your co-workers.

“Let me in?” you say loudly, hoping it goes through the glass, it must have because she turns the lock and you pull the door open, “Thanks.” you see all your coworkers sitting in the waiting area, and at the head of them was Gaster and the second head therapist.

“(Y/N). We have been waiting for you. Have a seat here.” Gaster gestures to the last empty chair next to him, “Now that everyone is present. I will explain what has happened.” you see his chest puff out a little and he exhales a breath, “This morning when you all came in I told those of you that work at the desk to make calls and tell all of today’s appointments that we were regrettably closing for the day due to a serious issue and that they can arrange to reschedule their appointments tomorrow. Those of you that work in the back -- on the computers and what have you-” he waves casually, “ are here simply to be seen. To those of you I personally called in, I am sorry if you had any important plans.” he noticeably frowns, “And to the rest of my fellow Doctors, it is of great importance you listen to what I am going to say.” He gestures to the calendar, “On Tuesday morning I made a call to Dr. Nixton and told him I was taking my three day leave. Dr. Nixton came in early that morning and went directly to his office. A show of hands to those that saw Dr. Nixton before lunch.” you look around to see no hands raised, “Exactly. Now, a show of hands to those that were here Tuesday morning?” You raise your hand, Crissy raises her hand, and the rest of the staff you had seen there raised their hands. Along with the Doctors. “To those that have not raised their hands, I ask that you sit and bear witness to this conversation.” he gestures for those with raised hands to come forward. You stand from your seat along with the rest of them, “Out of those sitting, who heard anything about something happening on Tuesday Morning?” one person raises their hand, “Please speak. What did you hear.”

“All I know is a fax came in and someone ran out crying? It happened before the place even opened I heard.”

“Thank you. That follows the information I got. (Y/N), step up here if you would.” You look around in shock and confusion, but timidly step forward, “Crisandra, yourself as well.” she steps forward and looks down at the floor, “Here we have two people, both involved in the incident. Would anyone like to explain their roles?” he looks around, the standing people shuffle their feet and murmur among themselves, “No one? Final chance before I call names.” his face is cold, the light shining down from behind him gives it a more menacing expression.

“I went to warn (Y/N) before they went into they entered the building! They just walked past me.” the male coworker says. Two of the others, including Crissy turn to glare at him.

“And then? What happened.” he raises his head, straightening his posture.

“I um, well it kinda-”

“He already knows the story! Look at his smug face! He’s just-” Crissy starts to outburst, but steps back as Gaster takes two long strides forward.

“You were saying?” he says in a very gentle voice, one you were used to hearing, but these people had very rarely heard him speak, let alone in a non authoritarian way.

“N-nothing…” Crissy says, shrinking into the seat.

“Good. Now Stand.” he commands, the gentleness gone, and turns to the boy, “Continue.” he turns and starts slowly pacing.

“It kinda happened really fast. Like (Y/N) asked what happened and then everyone saw them and rushed over, there were lots of questions. And then finally someone showed her the picture-”

“ _ _What picture.”__  he stops pacing and looks at the boy sternly.

“Th-this picture. I-I don’t think you want to hear what it w-was.” he casts his eyes to you, and Gaster’s follow.

“You are not to look at them. You are to look at me. __What picture__.”

“It was of you and them sir.” he mumbles, barely audible from where you were standing. 

“Yes, exactly. And what else. There were other things explicitly said, weren’t there?”

“Crissy called (Y/N) a whore… then (Y/N) punched her in the face.” he shrugs a little.

“Do go on.” his hand comes up under his chin, braced by the opposite hand; by this point you’re clutching the gloves he left in your room tightly in your pocket.

“I don’t r-really want to.”

“That’s okay. Crissandra, care to fill in the blanks.”

“You already know.” she says, looking down at her hands.

“That is true. I’m just publicly humiliating everyone because I am an, and I shall quote: ‘Asshole’.” He smirks, turning away from Crissy and nodding to Dr. Nixton.

 

“In reviewing the security footage.” Nixton says, “I have a transcript made of the audio from before, during, and after the incident. Before anyone asks, yes the video cameras do record sound.” he grabs a stack of papers from the counter, “I will now read, chronologically some highlights.” he flips the top paper, “ The opening statement ‘Hey guys, come look at this.’ at which point the employees start mumbling. One of them left the group at the fax machine at this point, heading outside. Presumably to wait for (Y/N). 5 minutes later. They return and you hear them ask what’s going on. Followed by many of you asking about Dr. Gaster. (Y/N) asks what about the Doctor and 3 ask about the photo itself, the 4th Mentions Anita being right. Skip to a later part where (Y/N) voices that this was blackmail against them and Dr. Gaster, followed by, and I quote ‘All I hear is a suck up __whore__ \- ‘ followed by a vocalization of pain as (Y/N) presumably strikes Crissandra. After hitting her (Y/N) leaves. One of the other employees has walked up to Crissandra and offered her assistance off the ground. She accepts the help and says to the bodies present ‘ I’ll get them. Both of them. ’ and by that point there’s nothing else said about the matter.” Nixton concludes, putting the papers back on the counter.

“Thank you, Dr. Nixton.” Gaster nods his head again, turning back to Crissy, “After watching the footage myself, and hearing from 3 people that this incident happened, I need to hear from you now, Crissandra. Did this happen and did you actually say this.”

“Yes! Okay? It did happen and I don’t regret it.”

“So be it.” Gaster shrugs, “Then I will be filing to sue with the supreme court against you for Libel; and--” he turns to you, “I would suggest you file for blackmail against them.”

“Wait! It wasn’t me who did it!” Crissy says in panic.

“Really? What proof is there to support that?” he turns his head back to Crissy, keeping his body towards you.

“I’m not part of a monster hate group! It was sent by a monster hate group… that’s all I can say…” Multiple gasps where heard as she uttered about the hate group.

“Settle down everyone.” Dr. Nixton raises both his hands and everyone hushes.

“A hate group… interesting.” Gaster mumbles, stepping away from Crissy and  facing the group of employees “Due to this information, it is no longer in my hands to hand out punishments. You are all free to leave, exceptions on Crissandra and (Y/N).” those not standing get up and they all start shuffling to the staff room where their coats and bags are, some of the Doctors to their offices, “Nixton, you are free to leave as well.” Gaster says, looking to the short man.

“Sure.” he grabs the stack of papers and hurries to his office.

“You may both sit.” he gestures with his finger before taking a step back and starts pacing again. You sit with a huge sigh, “Crissandra. Do you know anyone who you could suspect to be in a monster hate group?”

“A-Anita…” she stutters.

“(Y/N)? Do you know anyone that is possibly in a-”

“I know for fact my ex was, or should I say is.” you dead pan.

“Okay, those are two suspects that I can give to the police.”

“Wait you’re reporting this?” Crissy looks extremely nervous.

“Why yes. Why wouldn’t I?” he stops for a moment, looking to Crissy.

“I-I just thought that-”

“That I would take it into my own hands? I am a pacifist, I will leave it to those designed to bring justice; though, most do not have true justice in them.” he continues pacing, “I will require a statement from both of you, I suggest you make yourselves comfortable while I call the police.” he walks behind the desk, picks the phone up and dials.

 

Gaster had made the call, and 30 minutes into waiting you grew restless.

“What’s the matter dear?” he asks gently, coming to sit next to you.

“I can’t believe that they could have done this…” you whisper leaning forward, clasping your hands together, “I did end it with them because I found out they joined a hate group… but I couldn’t bring myself to report it; and now they’re targeting me? Targeting you?” you rub your face, “I’m so sorry.”

“Oh stop kissing up to your freaking boss. Suck up.” Crissy scoffs. Gaster looks at her with a frown.

“How about you get yourself a coffee or tea from the break room, Crissy.” Gaster commented, with an eye roll she got up and left. He turns back to you, “You have nothing to be sorry for. It was not your actions that caused this-”

“But it was! __I__  broke up with them, __I__ got the call on Sunday, they were looking for __me__. It’s my fault, they warned me that if I broke up they’d do something horrible to me.”

“I hate to ask, but I need to know. Was it an abusive relationship?”

“No! They never hit me!” you faltered, “They never laid a hand on me ever!” you look at him, appalled.

“There’s physically abusive. Then there’s mentally and or emotionally abusive. Did they make you do things you didn’t want to?”

“Y-yes…” you tap your foot on the ground.

“Then it was an unhealthy relationship. You getting out of that situation, and any action ****they**** might take afterwards is not -- in any way -- your fault.” he cautiously puts his hand on your upper back and starts rubbing in circles. Crissy walks into the room and sits down.

“How long do we have to wait for the damn police to show up?”

“They can take up to 5 hours to show up.” Gaster says nonchalantly.

“I should call my girlfriend then, let her know I’m gonna be late coming home.” she mumbles, fidgeting for her phone in her pocket. Standing up, she walks away from the two of you and dials a number. Your hands go back to their respective spots in your coat pocket and you remember his gloves.

“Oh, here.” you pull them out, “You left these in my room this morning.” he looks down at the gloves.

“Why thank you, but you can keep them, if you wish. I have four identical pairs.” he pats your hands and you just drop your jaw.

“And most times people share sweaters.” you chuckle.

“I could give you one as well, if that is what you wish.”

“Oh come on Gaster. These are plenty.” you smile, “We aren’t even serious yet, I hardly know you.”

“You could learn more about me.” he smirks.

“How would I do so, pray-tell?” you joked.

“I could finish telling you the story I started in the car.” you purse your lips and scrunch your eyebrows in an attempt to remember.

“Ah-ha! When I invited you to coffee on Sunday, right?” you snap your fingers.

“Yes, I believe we could arrange that.” his voice is smooth and comforting as he leans in, “I also have something I wish to discuss privately.” his voice is barely more than a whisper.

“Well… I-I guess we could, ya know--” you shrug and bob you head side to side, “after this thing with the blues right?”

“If you so wish. I want to do what you are comfortable with, Y/N. So, if you would be so kind to accept my invitation, then it is wholly extended to you.”

“Man, do you ever talk like my English teacher; but, eh, not that high school guy; the lady I had in 9th.” You laugh, scooting closer and chuckling.

“Ugh. Get a room you two.” Crissy whispers, rolling her eyes as she walks back over. You hear Gaster chuckle, his hand leaves your back as he stands.

“I have some paperwork I must… catch up on. I ask that either one of you--” he turns his head, regarding both of you. ”inform me of when the authorities show up. “

“Yeah what ever.” Crissy scoffs.

“Sure.” you smile weakly.

 

After the police take Crissy and your own statement, the Col, Fredric Glascow gives each of you his card and expresses to all of you, “If you think these people are up to something again, give me a call.” he looks directly at you and winks, nodding, before he and his partner leave.

“He was distasteful.” Gaster uttered.

“Why, because he winked at me?” you jest, shoving him with your elbow.

“In no way was it a necessary action.” he nods to Crissy, “You’re free to go.”

“Finally, why don’t you two smooch face already, yeesh.” she snorts, grabbing her coat and walking out of the door.

“So my dear. What shall happen from here?”


	8. Helpless Romantics PT 3: Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee Date and lot's of talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okokokok I have a full time nanny job rn and I literally have till next tuesday(?) off so I'm going nyoom speed to write stuff before creativity is sucked from me while watching children.

“So where are we going? Starbucks? Timms? A convenience store that sells that _really_ shitty coffee that’s owned by Starbucks but goes under a different name and has lower quality beans?”  
“No. We’re going to a cafe. A perfect place to sit and chat. There’s daylight. A few people who happen to be mostly university students, and sweets.” He says, opening the car door for you.  
”Okay, but do they have decent coffee because if we’re going to a Remedy Cafe I’m jumping out of this car.” You look up at him from the passenger seat.  
“No, nothing of the sort.” he closes the door and walks around the front to the drivers side. You notice his jaw move as he’s walking, once his door opens you ask;  
”What’d you say?”  
“Pardon?” he sits in his seat, pulling his seat belt on.  
”What’d you say as you were walking around?” you pull your seat belt on as well.

“I was asking why you were so adamantly against going to a Remedy Cafe?”  
”Well, when you said University students I immediately thought of the cafe by the engineering centre at UniA, and that place is __packed__  to the brim with half asleep geeks. No hate though because I used to be the half asleep geek. Except I was in Elementary School, and it was Saturdays not Fridays… BUT STILL!” you see him start laughing, “What?”  
”It’s so interesting to see you talk of your early life.”  
”I mean, it’s pretty easy because I was happy then, had no troubles, wasn’t even bullied really. Kids tried but I was like ‘nah I’m not taking your crap’ and I moved on.” You shrug as he reverses, “Things were so much simpler back then. Now it’s just all-” you do a juggling motion with your hands and then an explosion sound, “-ya know?”  
”Yes I understand.” he pulls out of the parking lot.  
“Oh-oh okay so this one time --”

* * *

  
”-- and then by the end of the course I was selling kids chips for 3 bucks. I had my own Chip smuggling business on campus. __And I was 10!__ ” you laugh.

“But why didn’t they allow Potato Chips in the course?”  
”The volunteers were told to __‘Inspire a healthy life style!’__  which apparently started with the snack we were allowed to eat. I mean, they never scolded us, they kinda just wagged their fingers. I still kinda feel badass though.”  
”I do hope your rebellious stage hasn’t continued.”  
”Oh no. Not in the slightest. But in my parents eyes it’s gotten __so__  much worse, ya know, going out and getting myself a monster boyfriend who happens to be my boss, apparently ‘sneaking’ him into the house, even though you can magically manifest where ever you like. And then slamming the door this morning when I left.” there’s a thick silence as Gaster pulls into a public parking lot, “Sorry, coping mechanism. I’m extremely passive aggressive.”  
”All is well. We are here now, we just need to find a till and then we can be on our way. It’s about a blocks walk to the cafe, so you may need those gloves.”  
”But they’re __way__  too big for me.” you say as he pulls the car to a stop in a stall.  
”I think they’ll do fine, unless your coat pockets are large enough.” he glances downward as he opens his door.  
”Touche.” you pucker your lips and open your door. After closing it you pull on the gloves. Surprisingly they fit well, just a little longer on the wrist, and kinda loose. Gaster is all ready making his way to the meter, “Hey, wait up long legs.” you jog to catch up.  
”How long would you like to be? An hour? Hour and a half?” he starts punching in his license plate number.  
“An hour or so I guess. I mean, how much time can pass anyway?” you chuckle lightly, shifting a little as you stand there.  
”So be it.” he drops some coins into the meter, “Completed. Let’s go.” He starts walking and you follow behind.  
”Ya know, you walk fast.” you say with some disdain.  
”Ah, forgive me. Does walking at this speed leave you short of breath?” he shifts his eyes to the side and turns his head to look back at you as he slows his pace.  
”You made a pun at my heights expense. How rude.” you nudge him with your elbow. As he effortlessly steps over a barricade.

“Well, to make it up, shall I assist you? There’s ice on this side and I wouldn’t want you to slip. Though, it shouldn’t hurt as much.” he smirks coyly.  
”As much as what? When you fall?”  
”Please my dear, I was referring to when you fell from the heavens.”  
”Bintch I crawled up from hell.” you laugh at the surprised look on his face.  
”I didn’t know that was possible. With Cerberus guarding the gates and all.”  
”Oh looky here at Mr. Smart Guy with a Greek Mythology come back. Impressive.”  
”When one is as old as I, you read and learn quite a sum about different cultures.”  
“Ah yes. 400 year old skeledad right here.” you motion with your thumb.  
“I’m not a skeleton my dear, and neither was I even a biological father. I merely was a care provider after two dear friends dusted.”  
”God-father then.” you look up at him, “That’s what we call a person who looks after kids after all known relatives die. My god-father was my dads best man, who he had a falling through with 5 years ago because my dad couldn’t take work off to go to one of their old close friends funeral. He was being childish really.” you shrug, looking across the street. “Earth and Nature Cafe & Bakery.Interesting name. That’s where we’re going right?”  
”Yes, that’s correct.”  
”Ugh, should have just taken me to a Remedy Cafe. It sounds less hippy.” You stop and turn your head in both directions, checking for oncoming or turning traffic.  
“Are you always this judgmental.” he questions while walking across the street with you.  
”Have you met my dad?” You chuckle, “It’s practically in my blood, I just use my judgmental attitude differently. For my own yucks usually. Like calling Remedy Cafe’s the broke Uni kids hideout, or calling something hippy.” The two of you walk through the side door, which was propped open on such a nice day.

Immediately the smell of baked goods waifs through your nostrils, you see a small fake fireplace to the left, fairy-lights shining dimly above it while nic-nacs and trinkets are placed on top of the hearth. A large artisian designed wooden table with match benches is in front of the fireplace. Further back you see a leading into a small nook room, dimly lit by hanging lights with a vine like encasing; in-fact as you turned your head all the lights had that casing. Directly in front of the entrance was the till, which has an assortment of treats from cookies to rice-krispy swirls, with a merchandiser fridge filled with bottled teas and sparkling fruit juice to the left; and to the right of the till is a cold food display. Showcasing wraps, panini’s, sandwiches, and a small selection of tarts, it also had an open air cooler underneath with packaged salads, veggies and dip, boxed sandwiches, and packaged wraps, you step into the shop towards the food display.

”Hi! How are you today?” the young man with a herringbone newsboy cap says, smiling cheerfully.

“Alive.” You reply unenthusiastically while reading the boxes, “Hey Gas I told you this place was gonna be hipster, they have quinoa salad.” You point as you mumble.  
“They do, but I don’t see how that makes a place ‘hipster’?” He questions.  
“Hipster is kind of a style, or a way to describe a style I guess.” You say, looking at the sandwiches and petite pastries.  
”There is more down this way if you’d like!” The man in the news cap says. You follow him as he walks further right into the cafe. On your left you pass the brew station with a large blackboard hanging above it with hot drinks on it, to your right there’s a bistro table with to go lids, stir sticks, cream, milk, and sweeteners, “Here we have our pastries for the day!” the man says while placing his hands behind the five different woven baskets as he speaks, “We have Croissants, Pumpkin Scones, Blueberry Muffins, 3 Cheese, Plain and White bagels. Then over here…” He gestures to the large cold food display, “Cakes and Bars!” he smiles brightly and claps his hands, “Would you like to read what’s in each cake?” he says, passing over a laminated piece of paper, it tells what kind of cake, frosting, and toppings are used.  
“Heck, this place does not fool around with sweets.” you look at the little sticker on each of the signs in the display case, “And not to mention they are really reasonably priced.  
“Not as terrible as you thought it might be?”Gaster asks.  
“Yeah, definitely not.” you look down at the cake list. Once finished reading through you decide on  the ‘Bonnie and Clyde’ cake, “You wanna read it Gaster?” you look behind you to see a missing giant, you place the laminated piece of paper on the counter next to the cake display and look to the register to see Gaster. You briskly walk over and tap him on the shoulder, “What’re you doing?”

“Ordering.” he says, tapping his card on the machine, a little beep and he removes it, “Here, thirty should cover anything you may want.” he hands you a ten and a twenty dollar bill from his wallet.  
“Thanks.” you take another minute to look at the cold foods display case and then decide on a wrap, you can just __hear__ your mother saying __‘no dessert before your meal’,__ and honestly, you’d be damned if you didn’t eat something decent before that cake.  
”Mx you ready to order?” the boy with the cap asks  
”Yeah, can I get a uhhhhhh-” you lean back to look at the coffee menu, “Medium Americano, a slice of your Bonnie and Clyde cake and a wrap?”  
”Sure, would you like the wrap heated up?” he asks, grabbing the wrapped wrap with some tongs.  
”Yeah, please.” you fidget with the money as he heads to the back and comes back a couple seconds later, “Cash or debit?”  
”Cash.” you show the bills and he nods,

“Your total comes to $15.75” you hand him the twenty, “Receipt?”  
”Yeah,” you look over to where Gaster was sitting, “I think that’d be good.”  
”Okay!” he hands you the receipt, “I’ll bring you your wrap when it’s done.”  
”Thanks.” You walk over to the coffee pots and a lady with __very__ voluminous blonde hair pours a cup of coffee into a blue mug.  
”Here ya go darlin! Enjoy!” she places the cup down on the edge and slides a plate with the Bonnie and Clyde cake on it.  
”Thanks a bunch!” you smile and grab the mug and plate, walking to the plush chairs with a low table where Gaster was sitting you place your plate down along with the mug, “Here, a receipt and $14.25 in change.” you slide them over and sit down in the chair next to him, clutching your mug, “God, today was so __stressful__. Mind if I unwind a bit?”  
”By all means.” he takes a sip of his coffee as he adjusts in his chair to face you.  
”Okay so, first off when you left my dad got really mad, and my mom put on the water works - oh hold up, I told you they thought I let you in right?”  
”Yes, you had mentioned that.” he sips his coffee and grabs a bite of cake.  
”Yeah, and then my dad goes and fu-freaking says I’m irresponsible and that it’s bad news dating a monster, and I was all like ‘ _ _nah, you’re just speciesist__ ’ and he didn’t like that and he got so mad he started yelling.”, you take a bite of cake without even thinking, chew it some, and then push it to your cheek and continue talking, “ It was so stupid and my dad’s a real prick sometimes. I mean, I definitely have a better relationship with my parents than most people; but they--my dad specifically--is so bothersome-” you swallow, “and I just don’t understand his views? He says he wants to be ‘open minded’, yet he’s still a bigot, still a speciesist, still supports that cheeto who runs the states.” you sigh, crossing your arms, “I’m just kinda fed up? Ya know?”  
”I absolutely see where you are coming from.” Gaster nods.  
”This cake is __really__ good by the way. Anywho, I’ve tried making it a point since I entered high school that ‘ _ _no dad, I’m not that__ ** _ ** _perfect_**_** _ _child anymore with your mirrored world views__ ’ like he really needs to learn that people develop their own views.”  
”You also need to accept he has his views.” Gaster says.  
”I do, doesn’t mean I have to like them though.” You scoff, “Besides, they’re shit--”  
”Here’s your wrap!” the boy with the cap says, setting the plate down.  
”Lovely, thank you.” he walks off, “Okay so as I was saying, they’re __shit__  opinions to have. Like a human to monster bias?”  
”We--us older monsters anyway--aren’t highly affected by people with those beliefs, having lived through the history of the underground.” he takes a forkful of cake and a sip of coffee.  
”Okay but what about the young ones, like monsters who are __theoretically__ my age, or younger even?” you gesture with your hand, “Doesn’t the bias affect them?”  
”In a way, yes. Most monsters hire other monsters to work for them though, and monsters generally live in the same neighbourhoods.”  
”So the few monsters who work at the office…?”

“My doing. Though it is rather hard to hire monsters when your screener isn’t too fond of my species.”  
” _ _What?__ Nixon? No way?” you take a bite of the wrap, it was crunchy.  
”Or he is just jealous I was chosen as the leader rather than him. Such a childish thing envy is.”  
”It’s nasty.” you swallow your food, “Not the wrap, the wrap’s good, but envy. Envy is nasty.” you take another bite, swallow and continue, “Dear god is it terrible in children ‘I don’t have this’, ‘my brother has that toy and I want it’, ‘they have a juice box with lunch and I have bottle of water’, results in screaming children most often.”  
“Speaking of envy. I did say I would tell you a story of the children I raised in part.” Gaster eats more cake, he’s almost halfway done.  
“Yes, please, do tell. I’d love to hear this.” you place your food down and take your coat off, letting it stay behind your back as you grab the plate and start eating.

 

“It happened when they were fairly young, I think they would have been ‘toddlers’ at this stage. The youngest was very loud and outgoing, so was the eldest - but he had a certain contempt for meeting strangers; but back to the point though. One time the Youngest was playing with a doo-hickey I had made, something to entertain them while I was busy with my Royal Scientist work. Made of odd bob’s and bits, some springs and a piston.”  
”What the heck kinda kids toy is that.”  
”Junk I found in the dump and decided to throw together out of desperation.” Gaster looks to the side and takes a sip of coffee.  
”Been there, done that. Tell them to lick their elbow, buys you about 6 minutes.” you laugh and take a bite of food, “Sorry continue.”  
”I am trying to think of the word humans have for it… they’re used for comedic reasons and humans are flung from them?” he taps on the mug and stares into it.  
”Catapult?” you ask.  
”No, it was an animal I think,”  
”Rocking horse?”  
”No, adult humans ride them, usually intoxicated.”  
”A mechanical bull?!” you raise your voice a little.  
”Yes! That is exactly- what was that for?” he holds the side of his head where you just tapped.  
”You do __not__ build those hospital visit educing machines for children.” you dumbfoundedly stare at him.  
”Well, in total defense I didn’t know, I was nae 20 years to a human.” he gestures eccentrically, “looking back I’m surprised neither of the children are psychologically damaged…” he looks at his lap and ponders a few seconds before looking up, “Where was I?”

“You built a death trap by accident for a child.” you remind him  
”Yes, the doo-hickey. Well, the youngest was on the doo-hickey and the eldest wanted a turn, I told him to wait because he -- the youngest, still had 2 minutes and 34 seconds. I had been doing a timed experiment where there was a 6 minutes wait between calibrations so I had 4 minutes of time to spend between the children.” he stops for a pause to sip his coffee, there is silence as you eat your wrap, “Back to the subject, the eldest is angered, I assumed, that he couldn’t have a turn when he wished; and so he decided using his newly developed magic would serve as a way to achieve what he wanted, but that didn’t happen. Instead what happened is his __inexperienced magical output__  caused a reaction with my calibration for which was in the other room, throwing 4 hours worth of work out the window, a screeching toddler hanging by a foot midair, and a laughing child whom I was about ready to make clean the living room.” he sighs, sipping his coffee again, “The doo-hickey went away for a very long time.”  
“Rationally only a week tho right?” you scoff from behind your wrap.  
“I’ll have you know it was __10__  days. Perfectly long enough to teach them.”  
”They got bored of everything else and pestered you didn’t they.”  
”Potentially…” he answers, looking down at his coffee guiltily  
“You’re so easily persuade by children, but I feel you’re the kind that wouldn’t let your kid skate or buy them a trampoline.” you conclude, finishing the remaining mouthful of your wrap.  
“Certainly never a trampoline. They are dangerous, how did humans even come up with that?”  
”Stupidly.” you mumble under your breath as he continues speaking.  
“And skating…. potentially. They must be wearing the full protective gear.”  
”You’re that mom who bundles her children with pillows and tells them to have fun.” you point with an overly enthusiastic look on your face and start laughing as his face contorts to confusion.  
”The… what now?” he asks while eating some of his food, it was your turn to explain.  
”It’s a gag mode in most sitcoms, or as I call them shitcoms-”

* * *

 

“And then my dad of all people shows up wondering where the heck I’m at and he sees me in the changing cabin expecting me to be snogging my friend but we’re sitting there eating doritos and drinking gatorade while we talk in stupid sex tape voices, like you know-” you lean in over the arm rest, “- __the ones where your voice gets smooth and you make half lidded eye contact while moving your shoulders~__ ” you mimic and he’s blushing like mad. “Yeah, my friend and I did that out of sheer mockery on spiked Gatorade. Junior high, a wild ride.” you lean back into your seat  
”You were __only__ in junior high?” Gaster stares dumb founded.  
”Oh dear, I did some shit.” You smile awkwardly, “It would make you recommend me to Celeste, and no one goes to Celeste unless they really gotta let it out.” Gaster scoffs silently.  
”Not nice.”  
”Nothing against Celeste! But she’s the one that deals with deep trauma we all know this.” you laugh and Gaster nods in agreement. You finish the last bite of your cake and Gaster finishes his. You check your phone and see that it’s been about an hour since the two of you got there, “Shiz, we should get back to the car. It’s 4 o’clock already and by the time we get home from here-”  
“Yes, I think it well to leave now.” Gaster stands as you do, you feel him grab your coat and you turn to him, “Please allow me to assist you.”  
”Aye, thank.” you say, shrugging it on and grabbing the tiny plates and your empty mug. Walking by the little plastic tub you place them inside and Gaster’s soon follow, “I have this intense need to see when the bus comes even though you’re driving me.”  
“If you feel the need to, then please do.”  
“It’s just a habit, don’t worry, I got rid of that part of my anxiety a long time ago.” you laugh, walking out of the shop, “Hey, I just wanna say thanks again Gaster for taking me. It really helped after what happened 12 hours ago and at the office. Just spending time and talking is really nice. I like this.”  
”You are most certainly welcome my dear. It is a pleasure hearing about your interests.” he smiles politely while the two of you walk down the street to the parking area.  
“It’s really nice to be able to talk and not have to worry about what I say” Suddenly you stop walking, Gaster continues ahead a few feet before realizing you halted.

“What’s Wrong?” He turns to you and asks.  
“Am I the only one enjoying the talking? Like, I seem to be doing a lot of it and you do all the listening, which makes me think this is kinda like your job, ya know being a shrink and all.” You huff. He walks back to you as you continue, “Like all these words come out and it doesn’t even occur to me that maybe this entire listening thing you’re doing is like you listening to a patient.”  
”In no aspect are you my patient. And I enjoy listening to you because you speak with such passion, and as interruptions can change one’s train of thought, I’ve refrained from speaking much.” He reaches a gloved hand out to your chin and you look up at him, “But if you wish me to say more words I will. I just have a small request.”  
”What’s that?”  
”No words are spoken now.” he leans down and softly places a peck on your cheek, “Let us enjoy the scenery on our walk back, hm?” His hand slips away.“Yeah, okay.” you say, taking hold of his outstretched hand, interlocking your fingers.

* * *

On the drive home you play some music in lieu of talking. It’s comfortable and you could __almost__ go to sleep, if it wasn’t for the sugar buzz from the cafe. As you’re nearing your house he turns the music off, “I completely forgot what I had originally planned to ask you about.”  
”What would that be Gaster?”  
”With the ultimatum you were given by your father, you’re in need of a place to stay, yes?”  
”Well yeah, obviously.” you kind of roll your eyes and bob your head side to side, “Why? You know someone looking for a roommate? I rarely clean but I do the dishes, so that’s always a plus.” you chuckle.

“I was actually going to offer that you may stay with me, if you are comfortable with that.” He says, pulling up in front of your house.  
“Gaster, it’s a little early to be asking me to move in. We’ve gone on like, 2 dates.” you awkwardly laugh.  
“Ah, I’m afraid that came out wrong. I am offering you a room in my house. It is a rather large home, two floors, there are two on the main floor, one being my room, there are 3 more upstairs, each rather spacious, 3 bathrooms, a kitchen, living room…”  
“Okay all right I get it. You’re asking me to move into one of the upstairs rooms because you’re lonely right? And I __just so happen__  to be in need of a place.”  
”Yes, in all basic senses.” he says nonchalantly.

“And I’ll have my own room?”  
”Yes you will.”  
”And you have food?”  
”Yes, I would expect you to come shopping with me if you are to be living there.”  
”Deal!” You clap your hands, “What’s rent?”  
”Dearest you haven’t even seen the place yet.”

“I don’t really need to, it’s gonna be a roof over my head, I just care about what it’ll cost me.”  
”How about after work tomorrow, I bring you over. We have a cup of tea, and I’ll give you a tour.”  
”Okay fine. You just want another excuse to drive me around and talk to me though, don’t you.” you smirk.  
“Partially, I’ll admit.” he sheepishly says, “All that aside, I think you should start packing, in the meantime, I will bid your farewell, “ He leans over and kisses your cheek, “I hope you have the best rest, and do avoid confrontation. I can see your mother staring out the living room window.” Your head snaps to the side.  
“ _ _Shit.__ ” you mutter, grabbing your phone, “Thanks for the coffee and ride Gas’, it’ appreciated.”  
”Anytime.” He says just before you close the door.

 

“Hi mom, what’s up?” you ask as you step in the doorway.  
“Your father isn’t here right now and I need you to tell me something.” she says hurriedly, looking back out the window before walking up to you.  
“Uh.. yeah shoot?”  
“Do you have a place to stay? A ride? Or do I have to drop you off at a shelter.”  
”Mom, relax. I’m going with Gaster tomorrow, he has a spare room in his home; and before you get any ideas it’s a large home and I’ll be on the second floor while he’s on the first.” you smile at her.  
“Oh thank goodness. Because there’s no apartments near here or your work with reasonable rent.” she sighs, clutching her chest.  
”You weren’t really hurt or angry this morning were you? You just put a show on for dad.” you ask, taking your shoes off, then sliding your jacket off and hanging it up.  
“Yes, I’m sorry.” she says as you step around her to the living room.  
“It’s okay. I had a feeling.” You walk up to Phillip and stroke his neck, “I’m also glad I went to work today. There was this thing where Gaster got all employees to come in, publicly shamed Crissy and the other employees that were there on Tuesday, it was wild.” You chuckle as Phillip coo’s, “I also have a feeling I won’t be able to bring Phillip. You think dad would be okay with me coming to visit once a week? Phillip’s gonna have a hard time if I don’t.”  
”I’ll talk to him, I’m pretty sure that can be arranged.”  
”Great! Thanks momma. I gotta go pack. Love you.” You walk up to her, give her a hug and kiss her cheek.

“Love you too.” you hear her say as you run up the stairs.

* * *

 

It’s about 7’Oclock and you’re packing clothes into a box, when your phone buzzes with a text message: __‘Hey, can you talk?’ -Alph__

Unlocking the phone you open the text and reply, ‘yea sure. wassup?'

 _ _‘Okay so you know how I said we were so close to a big breakthrough?’__ _ _  
__ ’Yeah yeah’ you reply, sitting on your bed.

__‘Well, I faxed the data to my supervisor, or boss. Idk what to call him, he lives in the same city as you tho. But anyway, and he just called me saying that the formula was genius and that my team should go ahead with it.’_ _

‘oml that’s fanTASTIC’ you text smiling, then quickly reply, ‘you’s so smart :3c’

__‘ik ^.^'_ _

‘okay, so wanna hear what happened to me today?’

 _ _‘sure, shoot.’__  
  
’my dad told me I have till Monday to get out, all because my boyfriend came to see me at 3O’clock in the morning bc some shiz happened at work involving him and I and he had been kinda ignoring me for 3 days after it? And then I went to coffee with him today and we talked and then he asked me to move in with him, into one of his upstairs room. And idk if I should take it or not? I mean, it’s a roof over my head and food on my plate so don’t look a gift horse in the mouth right?’

__‘wait, you’re datIN G SOM E ON E!!!?!?!’_ _

‘ofc that’s the first thing you reply about, but yeah first date was Sunday, second today, and I guess tomorrows gonna be third?” you chuckle to yourself as you wait for her message to pop up.

__‘yeah sorry, but cool! Wait, is he the reason you asked me about souls?’_ _

‘yeah sorry, I had done something that ended up somehow affecting his soul? But that’s where he asked me out to dinner from so I guess it was a good thing it happened?’

 _ _‘lmaooo. Welcome to the monster side ^.^’__ You laugh, replying

‘He’s really sweet. Great to talk to, funny too. Very punny and someone I can match wits with… at least with words, lmao’

__‘so he’s a smarty pants’_ _

‘yeah, one of the therapists at the office’

 _ _‘:o scandalous’__ she replies.

‘harhar very funny, it actually started with him asking me to be part of a project he’s working on, an assistant really. He’s also gonna pay for uni for me so he got bank$$’

__‘oooo a sugardaddy’_ _

‘ALPHYS/).(\’ you throw your phone onto your bed and groan, but once it buzzes you immediately pick it back up, Seeing it’s not Alphys but __Gaster__ texting you surprises you. Once you open the message centre you read his text:  
****’**** ** _ ** _If after tomorrow you decide to move in, you’ll have most of Monday to your self, keep in mind you have Monday off this week. I have some business to attend to out of town, and will be back by the late evening. I hope you have a good evening and are packing, Cheers.’_**_**

“Oh my God he writes like it’s an email.” you mutter as you reply:  
’Okie dokie. Thanks for the heads up!’ and you send it, going back to check on your texts with Alphys:

__(Y/N) found a sugardaddy~’_ _

‘Noooo! Alph it’s nothing like thaaat’ you groan again, she was gonna tease you relentlessly now.

 

After all text conversations were said and done, you look at you phone and see 9 o’clock on the screen, “Well shit. Maybe I should eat something.” you say as you stand from your bed. You walk out your door and open it, heading to the kitchen, “Dad gone to bed?” You say peeking around the corner into the dinning room.

“Yeah.”

“Great. I’m gonna make a PBJ Sandwich and then go hide in my room some more.” you grab out a sandwich platter and some bread, “So, Ma.” you start buttering your bread, “When are you divorcing dad? You been saying you’re gonna do it for years. Couples counseling didn’t work, family therapy fell flat, y’all just fought on your trip to Niagra.”  
“It’s not so simple like that.” she says in a soft voice.  
”I know, you love him and he’s your husband of 25+ years. The ‘till death do us part’ thing hits home for a lot of people.” you turn and look at her, “I’ve watched enough Forensic Files to piece together a near perfect murder, if you want.” and she just gives you the Mom Look, “That’s what I was looking for, cheer up yeah?” you place the top on your sandwich, “The more downhill this goes for me the more ammunition you got, there’s that positive.”  
”But I still wish you didn’t have to move out.” she says sadly, pouting a little. You walk over and give her a hug.  
”I’m sure most things will be okay Momma.” neither of you knew what most entailed, or what few might be, so you sat in silence eating a sandwich, then headed off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, hope you enjoyed, also on my tumblr at coffeebeanwrites.tumblr.com


End file.
